El caballo y el dragón
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: El caballo, tímido y valiente, suele confundir al amor, mientras que el dragón, rebelde y desconfiado, solo se puede enamorar una vez. Es interesante encontrar estos dos entes cuando ya el primero a confundido y el segundo apenas se enamora. Tienden a contar grandes historias...
1. Rizos y escamas

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría. **

**Primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja. XD Quería una historia bien completa de ellos y, pues, esto resultó. Pasará a categoría M un poco más adelante, ya se han de imaginar las razones del por qué. **

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Rizos y escamas_

Chimuelo gruñó, mostrando sus dientes una vez estuvo en su lomo, se echó a los cielos sin camino fijo en un intento de distraerlo. Su rostro pegado a las escamas, sus manos empuñándose. Mantenía estable el vuelo a cielo abierto, notando cómo su amigo giraba la cabeza para observarlo de reojo.

Días sin poder mantener su mente en blanco, días sin poder dormir tranquilo por las noches. Observar a su padre ocupado con lo que a futuro debería hacer él, a Astrid sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, a sabiendas ambos que lo que ocurrió en algún momento ya había caducado. Tiempo sin que nada fuera liviano y todo le pesara en los hombros como tres bloques gigantes de hielo.

Diecinueve años y no tenía idea de qué hacer para sentir algo de tranquilidad. Por eso estaba allí en primer lugar, alejándose de Berk lo más rápido que el vuelo de su buen amigo podía, intentando que las lágrimas frenasen o el dolor en el pecho parase. Allá atrás dejó a Estoico en medio de una charla motivacional y a su primer amor dando una mirada triste, como queriendo que entendiese en ese gesto que nada era lo mismo ni volvería a serlo, que ya no sentía por él lo que sí por otra persona.

Había acabado.

Se irguió, mirando al frente un momento. Las nubes blancas y esponjosas, el sol escondiéndose más allá, pintándolas del naranja y rojo más bellos que pudo alguna vez apreciar. Tragó saliva para pasar el nudo, ocultó la visión tras sus párpados y suspiró, notando el viento golpearle las mejillas, enfriando sus lágrimas y su piel con ellas.

El dolor comenzaba a apaciguarse cuando volvió a mirar. Los últimos rayos del sol les eran regalados de frente, ignoraba si Chimuelo había desviado el camino hacia allá o él lo hizo sin intención, en medio del trance. La bola de fuego color púrpura se extendió más al frente, explotando y regalándole una mirada diferente.

Finalmente no pensaba en sus males o preocupaciones. Pero le bastó con descender y mirar a sus alrededores para notar que no estaban ya por los dominios vikingos.

El océano aún se extendía al horizonte, donde distinguió tierra y donde tuvo la curiosidad de ir. Tierras con bosques, acantilados y verde, mucho verde, uno vivaz y colorido, donde se notaba que no nevaba medio año para granizar lo que quedaba.

—Parece un bello lugar, amigo.

Un sonido de aprobación por parte del dragón.

Entonces la vio.

Los murmullos del viento aguardaban la canción que las luces mágicas emitían. El trote de Angus era rápido y decidido. Un traqueteo que le producía un cosquilleo en la espalda, la sensación de algo nuevo a la vuelta de la esquina. Fue saliendo del castillo que se topó la primera luz azul, débil y emitiendo suaves señas para que se acercara.

Para que la siga.

Llevaba un rato persiguiendo el rastro, horas que había salido de su hogar y cabalgaba. Las olas del mar chocando uno metros más abajo, al pie de los acantilados, le hicieron notar lo lejos que había llegado, el puerto de DunBroch estaría cerca o en dirección contraria a la que iba, siguiendo la misma línea. Hasta que las patas del caballo se hundieron en un terreno más inestable, haciéndole detenerse.

Sujetó las riendas para comenzar a avanzar por la costa. Las olas ahora daban contra la playa, una pequeña entrada que se daba naturalmente y se perdía entre los acantilados, como si marcara el final de uno e inicio de otro. En vez de arena, la piedrilla lograba que Angus se quejara de dolor y prefiera quedarse antes del inicio de tal contacto.

Justo frente al camino por el que llegaron había otro camino en subida. Al frente, mirando al mar, el sol se notaba oculto y las nubes despintándose de sus colores de atardecer, detrás de esto los árboles se elevaban. Mérida supo enseguida que por allí también se ascendía y que quizá nadie antes había pisado aquel lugar.

Angus relinchó y la muchacha reacomodó un rizo tras su oreja antes de recordar el rastro de luces que seguía. Giró sobre sí misma antes de verla allí, junto a la entrada del otro acantilado, pequeñita y llamándola. Perdió los zapatos y levantó su vestido para acercarse, al estirar su mano se deshizo y no apareció la siguiente.

Las luces la habían enviado allí. Se puso en pie arrugando el cejo, era un descubrimiento lindo y todo, pero…

—¿Es todo? —se quejó. Escuchó entonces a Angus relinchar fuerte y golpear sus patas delanteras en el suelo, queriendo advertirle de algo, aún desde el final del camino por el que llegaron. Suspiró resignada y se voleó, topándose entonces con un par de ojos negros y enormes, la piel escamosa rozándole la nariz.

Trastabilló hacía atrás, cayendo sentada al suelo y todavía así intentando alejarse más, tanteando su espalda para sujetar las flechas que, naturalmente, olvidó amarradas a Angus. La extraña criatura se acercó más, logrando que quedara recostada en el suelo y sus ojos se abrieran a la expectativa. Su nariz entonces fue presionada por la que, supuso, sería la del animal y los ojos aún la miraban con una profundidad que le atemorizaba.

¿Las luces acababan de enviarla a su lugar de muerte?

Fue cuando pasos desconocidos se acercaron donde ella, haciéndose oír por hundirse en las piedras, y tantearon la cabeza de la bestia. Ésta se alejó, sentándose a medio metro de distancia como buena mascota entrenada. Mérida le recorrió entero antes que la voz de alguien la despertara.

—No te hará daño —dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia la muchacha que ahora le estudiaba a él.

—¿Es un dragón de verdad? —indagó, sujetando su mano para poder levantarse. Una vez estuvo sujeta en sus piernas no despegó la mirada de Chimuelo, que mantenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado y la miraba con ojos grandes e inocentes. El cabello de Mérida estaba más despeinado debido a la caída y los nervios, sus ojos azules estaban bien abiertos y hasta se notaba a la curiosidad, al fondo del temor, presionándole el pecho.

Hiccup le miró con una leve sonrisa ante el gesto, logrando con eso apreciarla a ella. Se le veía joven y enérgica, sus rizos rojos que le recordaron a los colores que el sol deja en el cielo al esconderse. Sus ojos curiosos y su sonrisa motivada al acercarse con la mano extendida a su amigo, quien extrañamente se estiró al frente para que lograra tocarlo, cerrando los ojos por el contacto.

Le miró con reproche. Él tenía que hacer toda una bailanta para poder tocarlo y con ella solo así se dejaba hacer. La mirada del dragón, insinuantes sobre los ojos de él, le hicieron preguntar por puro instinto.

—¿Te gustaría volar? —En medio del contacto entre su mascota y la recién conocida, se ganó una expresión atónita de la última, que dirigió la mirada de él a Chimuelo y otra vez a él, pero con una sonrisa mayor al último movimiento, asintiendo.

Le sujetó la mano con apuro y se montó al dragón, sin soltarla ella logró subirse. El bufido de Angus ante la acción le hizo mirar atrás para notarlo cada vez más pequeño, parándose en sus patas traseras como queriendo alcanzarla. Al regresar la mirada al frente observó el cielo venírsele encima.

Abrazó la cintura del muchacho y recargó entonces su mentón en el hombro, asegurando así a su mente que no caería y que todavía podía apreciar la vista. La playa se hizo pequeña y de pronto las estrellas parecieron ser lo único en toda la extensión del horizonte. Él se giró a verla, notando la admiración. No supo entender, en ese momento, cómo fue que con tanta soltura su amigo le pidió, con aquella mirada, que la llevara.

Se afirmó en su pie malo, haciendo que giraran en el aire, quedando de cabeza. Los rizos de Mérida cayeron volando al viento, haciéndole reír por saber cómo terminarían una vez bajase. Estiró su mano para rozar el agua, fría por la noche, oscura y cerca como no la había visto antes.

Observó la espalda del muchacho, de quien todavía no sabía el nombre y con quien estaba experimentando un mar de sensaciones nuevas. Rió abiertamente, sintiendo su espíritu liberado de todas las presiones posibles, acarició el agua con ambas manos y hasta dejó ir un grito de triunfo.

El muchacho sonrió con más énfasis antes de volver a estabilizar a Chimuelo, que cada tanto elevaba la mirada para notar a la pareja que apenas se conocía. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par cuando regresó la mirada al frente, notando cómo su cola no respondía al estabilizarse y perdía el equilibrio necesario para mantenerse en el aire.

Hiccup se dio la vuelta para observarla al mismo momento, olvidando que tenía que llevar el control del dragón en ese instante. La mirada azul de ella y la suya verde se encontraron, una agradecida y la otra embelesada.

El gruñido del dragón los trajo de vuelta al mundo. Y el agua helada rodeándolos también.

Regresaron a la playa donde se encontraron. Angus saltó a la zona donde el agua endurecía la superficie y entre relinches pedía a su dueña que se le acercara. Pegó su cabeza a la mejilla de ella, húmeda, lanzando una mirada fea a Hiccup y Chimuelo que iban en iguales condiciones.

Minutos más tarde, estaban sentados junto al otro, con la Luna dándoles la luz necesaria y cada quien teniendo a su lado a su compañero de aventuras. Mérida retorcía su cabello y parte de la falda del vestido verde, mientras el muchacho intentaba lo mismo con sus pantalones y la piel de abrigo.

—Soy Hiccup, por cierto. —Le escuchó reír levemente, volteó a verla para observar cómo tiraba su pelo húmedo hacia atrás y dejaba sus pies al aire. Tuvo la mirada azul sobre la suya nuevamente.

—Mérida. —Un suspiro colectivo tuvo lugar antes que ella continuara hablando—. Nunca había visto un dragón, no se mencionan mucho en estos lugares. Escuché a un hombre decir que prefieren lugares más hostiles.

Chimuelo movió sus orejas ante la conversación.

—Sí, provengo de Berk, un lugar donde llueve nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres. Estos últimos años nos acostumbramos a convivir con ellos y tenerlos como mascotas, pero antes intentábamos cazarlos porque se comían el ganado —comentó, pasando una mano por la cabeza del dragón que suspiró gustoso.

—Berk… —pareció meditarlo un poco—. Vikingos, ¿verdad? —Sus conocimientos sobre la historia, enseñados por su madre misma, abarrotaron su cabeza con la sola mención de aquel pueblo.

Hiccup asintió. Se relajó, dejándose caer de espaldas. Repentinamente todos sus males regresaban a su cabeza y realmente quería todo menos eso.

—¿Sabes? Aquí conocemos a los habitantes de Berk como los invasores del mar —dijo, copiando acciones de su compañero y dejándose caer a su lado. El castaño giró su cabeza para mirarla y ella le copió—. Hace décadas su gente llegó a invadirnos y, gracias a eso, los tres clanes se unieron para poder hacerles frente.

—Mérida, ¿dónde estoy? —preguntó quedo, ella sonrió divertida.

—Estás en las tierras del clan DunBroch, soy la hija del rey Fergus y la reina Elinor —suspiró hondo y fijó la vista en el cielo, borrando toda sonrisa y tranquilidad al recordar que, por más de haber pasado solo un año de su metida de pata su madre, en parte, aún intentase convencerla de una unión.

—Pues, si hablamos de familias, soy el hijo del gran vikingo Estoico el Vasto. Líder del clan. —Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, serias y sin ningún sentimiento muy patente.

—Parece que somos personas importantes. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Pues, mi padre quiere que me haga cargo del clan y la chica con la que estaba me está dejando en claro que todo acabó —bufó, llevando un brazo a cubrir sus ojos.

Era igual de complicado decirlo que pensarlo, pero al hablarlo se notaba más libre, en aquel momento, con la ropa húmeda, con el cielo sobre él, el sonido del mar y ella; aquella extraña que le miraba con sus ojos azules, llevando un cabello extravagante, hermoso… No le provocaba más que libertad.

—Hace un año me quisieron desposar, en realidad te comprendo —suspiró—. Hice muchas cosas para evitarlo y al final, por más de meter la pata hasta el fondo, logré que los clanes siguieran en paz sin que yo me case con uno de los primogénitos de los mismos. —Ella fue quien bufó ahora—. Hace unos días mi madre me dijo que volviera a pensar en contraer matrimonio, que sería necesario para cuando gobernase.

—Auch… —expresó—. ¿Te habló de hijos?

—Demonios, lo hizo.

—Qué horror.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo has perdido el pie?

—Ya lo hiciste.

Las risas brotaron de ambos y duraron por un rato, perdiendo la respuesta. El silencio se hizo su espacio en medio de las respiraciones acompasadas de los animales a cada lado de sus dueños, quienes permanecían extendidos en el suelo sintiendo paz que no querían romper. Mérida cerró los ojos, incluso le parecían cómodas las piedras para dormirse allí.

Hiccup no lo notó, una sonrisa embobada admiraba las estrellas cuando la respiración femenina se sintió a su lado, tranquila y profunda. Entonces la curiosidad volvió a su rostro, se giró a mirarla.

Párpados suavemente cerrados, labios rosados, levemente entreabiertos, alguno que otro rizo rebelde cayendo por su frente, los demás esparcidos por las piedras. Cara al cielo, un brazo a un lado y el otro sobre su estómago. Se reacomodó para dejar su cuerpo de lado, teniendo esa visión de frente.

Por un momento deseó haberla conocido desde siempre, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su risa divertida desde hace tiempo, sentir la compañía y la confianza que siempre necesitó tener. Sentir la valentía de querer tener a alguien a su lado sin que el reconocimiento ganado importara.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Agradecería comentarios si les ha gustado el inicio de la historia.**

**Este capítulo es corto por ser algo como una introducción, los siguientes serán más largos.**

**Intentaré publicar un capítulo por semana si veo enriquecido al público. :D**

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Menciones y confianza

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Menciones y confianza_

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Angus comiendo pasto que crecía entre los árboles, junto al camino por donde llegaron (también donde había tierra, no piedrilla). Recordó la mencionada superficie, las luces mágicas que había seguido y finalmente a Chimuelo, la voz de Hiccup y su sonrisa tranquila. El agua que acarició mientras viajaba de cabeza sobre el dragón negro.

Sintió un peso en su cintura y bajó la mirada. Dormía sobre su lado izquierdo y el agua mojaba sus pies, el brazo del muchacho la abrazaba, su respiración le soplaba la nuca, que se sentía libre de los rizos al haber sido apartados. Se sonrojó sin evitarlo y el frío le caló desde los pies por el agua mañanera.

Se volteó, en un intento de despertarlo con el acto, descubriendo aparte que Chimuelo tampoco estaba donde se había quedado dormido. Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron lentamente topándose con su mirada. Pronto apartó las manos de su cuerpo y ella sonrió con diversión, sin palabras que puedan salir de su garganta, logrando sentarse y alejarse de la orilla.

Al subir la marea por la noche les había mojado casi hasta las rodillas, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta? Lo pensaban mientras ella se dirigía a Angus y Chimuelo salía de entre la vegetación tras ellos, con plumas saliéndole de la boca, haciéndoles notar que logró atrapar algún ave distraída.

Terminado el saludo matutino a sus compañeros, voltearon a verse todavía sin saber qué decir. Era obvio que a ella la regañarían por no regresar antes que anocheciera, pero no se preocuparía en absoluto. Lo había pasado bien. Mismo que a él le recibiría un sermón de su padre... Pero…

¿Qué se le decía a la persona con la que pasabas una noche sin hacer nada más que hablar?

—Me sorprende lo poco que eso me importa, en verdad. —Mérida asintió, como si estuviesen hablándose mentalmente, con una sonrisa leve que no se borraría ni por haber dormido en aquellas condiciones. Miró de reojo a Chimuelo y después al muchacho otra vez.

—¿Podrías…?

No fue necesario terminar para que su mano fuera presionada. Esta segunda vez fue extraña. Pasar la noche durmiendo uno junto al otro, y antes haber confesado varias cosas cargadas de pesadez para ambos, les había hecho notar un _pequeño_ cambio. La presión en sus pechos, y el calor dulzón que sintieron al tacto, lograron que ambos desviaran la mirada y que montarse al dragón fuera algo incómodo.

Los brazos rodeándole la cintura le hicieron ruborizarse en pequeña parte, sentir su cuerpo femenino tan cerca le provocó tragar seco y morderse a propósito la lengua para no presionar los dientes. Durante la noche, en algún momento, recordaba haberla visto tantear el terreno como en busca de una manta, fue cuando le tomó el brazo y lo estiró sobre ella.

Él simplemente se le acercó más y presionó el agarre, como si fuera lo más natural, entre el sueño y adormecimiento.

El calor de la muchacha era tentador y reconfortante, le daban ganas de abrazarla. Repentinamente vinieron a su mente los labios rosados que observó antes de dormirse, y más que en abrazarla, quiso saber cómo sería besarla. ¿En qué momento su cabeza se puso a pensar tan seriamente en aquello?

Su amigo le gruñó molesto, esta vez logrando despertarlo antes que metiera la pata.

Mérida recargó la mejilla en su espalda, abrazándose más, respirando hondo el olor que pudiera llegar a sentir. Cuando menos lo notó estaban otra vez en tierra, ambos descendían y él estrechaba su mano, tenso. ¿No había sido volar con él como un abrazo indirecto? Posiblemente no lo volvería a ver y se lo habían pasado muy bien.

Antes que volteara le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, haciendo puntitas de pie y recargando el mentón en su hombro, esta vez por delante, en espera a que él correspondiera. Si al tocar su mano lo sintió tenso, ahora estaba rígido. Le envolvió la cintura para corresponder durante unos segundos y se separó, demasiado para su agitada e idiota cabeza.

La dueña de los rizos se dirigió donde Angus, dándole a Hiccup la oportunidad de examinarla en entereza. La gran cantidad de cabello y rizos, rojos como el mismísimo atardecer, el vestido verde que se ajustaba en la cintura y llevaba mojada parte inferior de la falda. Apenas notaba el carcaj de flechas y el arco colgados a la montura del caballo. Agradeció que no los tuviera encima cuando Chimuelo se le fue encima.

—Nos vemos, Mérida.

—¿Nos veremos otra vez? —Cruzó su pierna por encima del caballo, sujetando las riendas y quedando ya lista para salir. Hiccup notó en su mirada el entusiasmo, la queda ilusión por volver a pasar un rato con él (o con Chimuelo, en su defecto). Asintió solo para que la muchacha saliese cabalgando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

También para que él se elevara deprisa y le siga el paso hasta verla perderse entre los árboles frondosos, directo al reino que lograba ver desde el aire.

Su madre reflejaba a cualquier mujer furiosa por ver llegar a su niña después de las tres de la madrugada. El caso es que ella regresaba cerca de las diez de la mañana, despeinada, sin poder sacar la sonrisa y con muchas preguntas por hacer a su padre. A Elinor se le notaban las ojeras por dormir poco y su voz se habrá escuchado por todas las tierras del clan cuando la vio llegar.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estaba la princesa de DunBroch?!

Pero Mérida no estaba con todas las ganas de discutir, dejó a Angus en el establo y, al voltear y ver el ceño arrugado de su madre, le rodeó en un abrazo ligero antes de entrar directo a la cocina por algo de comer. La reina miró atónita a su hija mayor, suspirando profundo y recargándose en el establo mismo.

—¿Tú sí sabes lo que le pasa ahora? —Angus relinchó en respuesta.

Fergus se encontraba sentado en el comedor con los trillizos cuando su hija entró por la puerta, a pie firme y rápido, sujetó una silla y la acercó a su padre antes que éste siquiera reaccionara.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija?

—Papá, ¿alguna vez viste un dragón? —Existían pero en sus tierras ya no había, eso decían las enseñanzas que su madre se encargaba de darle. Pero su curiosidad ahora caía en si alguien cercano a ella tuvo el privilegio de ver uno de cerca, quizá así terminase de creer que no fue un sueño lo de la noche anterior o esa misma mañana.

Los juegos de los niños se detuvieron abruptamente ante las palabras de su hermana. Pronto el rey tuvo cuatro pares de ojos encima y, como si la atención le gustase poco, sonrió con grandeza, dejando la jarra que sostenía.

—Hace años, cuando era apenas un joven, mi padre nos llevó a mí y a los otros líderes a conocer las islas lejanas. Viajamos en barco por días, sintiendo cada vez el frío más crudo, fue cuando descubrimos las tierras de los invasores del mar. —Tanto la pelirroja como sus hermanos mantenían sus ojos en los movimientos que Fergus hacía al contar la historia, pues esta era una nueva y no la preferida sobre Mor'du.

"Habíamos llegado en la noche y en la isla se notaban antorchas encendidas, fuego en todas partes. Pensábamos alejarnos cuando la bestia se hizo presente en la oscuridad. —Los corazones de los niños dieron un brinco—. Era enorme y tenía dos cabezas, una de ellas nos llenó de humo mientras la otra encendía la chispa que lo prendería. —Movió sus dedos imitando una posible chispa en la imaginación de los más pequeños, intentando mantener el suspenso.

—¿Y bien? —insistió ella para que continuara.

—Saltamos al agua con el frío matándonos, nos movimos al barco contiguo y huimos mientras esa bestia era llamada por las otras. Menuda molestia, ahora que lo pienso, por suerte logré volver, tu madre me esperaba ya.

Sus cuatro hijos, a la vez, lograron una mueca de asco por la información de más, los perros entraron en ese momento y los niños, pasados unos minutos, se fueron. Mérida esperó con cierta impaciencia a que su padre dejara de atender a sus mascotas.

—Papá —le llamó, al cabo de unos minutos de meditar su siguiente pregunta—, ¿cómo están actualmente las cosas con los invasores del mar?

Jarra en mano, un trago largo y el rey Fergus sonrió levemente a su niña.

—Actualmente recibo sus notificaciones, intento una alianza con su líder para que seamos más fuertes. Los vikingos son violentos y adoran la hostilidad, pero Berk es un pueblo pequeño, que se vuelvan algo como un quinto clan no estaría mal para ninguno —suspiró al cabo de hablar.

Su hija le acompañó en la acción, aliviada, porque esperaba con todo su interior que aquella fuera una respuesta. El alivio se esfumó un poco cuando su padre se inclinó, queriendo decirle algo en voz baja.

—Además de eso, no le vayas a decir a tu madre que te lo estoy comentando. —Mérida asintió—. A ambos nos están amenazando otro grupo de invasores, quieren iniciar por aquellas tierras y acabar después con nosotros, por lo que suponemos. Es lo que mantiene a El Vasto más convencido aún de aceptar.

Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima ante el comentario. Porque eso significaba guerra y peligro, primeramente para el pueblo de Hiccup, al cabo para el suyo y los demás clanes. Significaba problemas y responsabilidades en vez de seguir en su completa libertad.

¿Por qué todo se tenía que resolver con fuego? Pasó a parecerle de lo más podrido, además, enterarse de tal cosa justo cuando pensaba haber conocido a alguien, que le interesaba seguir conociendo con sus mundos en paz, le caía peor que cuando comía demasiado.

Se despidió de su padre y se dirigió a su habitación, pidiendo en camino que le preparasen un baño caliente y ropa limpia. Al cerrar las puertas a sus espaldas suspiró, dejándose caer sentada. Todavía con tal noticia no podía evitar ver regresar la sonrisa, porque lo bueno de esto era que al menos su clan y el pueblo de Hiccup no eran enemigos como décadas atrás.

Había volado en un dragón realmente.

Significaba también que podía seguir con ganas enteras de abrazar al recién conocido en agradecimiento y volar con él todo lo que quisiera. Llevó una mano a su pecho, recordando los aleteos del viento en sus orejas que agitaban su alma vivaz. Golpetearon su puerta, anunciando que el baño estaba listo y despertándola de sus recuerdos. Se puso en pie y salió derecho allá, lo necesitaba después de que el agua salada le enfriara las piernas.

Hiccup dejó entrar a Chimuelo a su habitación solo para poder arrojarse en su cama y fingir un descanso prolongado por si su padre llegaba, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente Estoico haya ya revisado y esté buscándolo con un hacha por todo el pueblo. Se volteó quedando boca arriba. Una de sus manos viajó donde el pecho le regalaba esa agradable sensación de alivio.

Como si los bloques de hielo se hayan derretido.

Sintió entonces una necesidad absurda; quería tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, incluso se sentía torpe por no haber hecho durar el contacto cuando se despidieron, quería agradecerle por escuchar toda su problemática. Su cuerpo se encontró frío y veía rojo en todas partes, la mueca en sus labios no salía ni aunque su amigo le mirase con ojos bien abiertos e insinuantes. Felicidad podía ser la palabra más cercana a como se sentía, porque se sentía comprendido.

Entonces la explosión le hizo saltar como si fuera un resorte, los gruñidos de Chimuelo hacia la puerta le alertaron e hicieron correr a la misma. Pleno inicio de la tarde en Berk y una bola de fuego consumía un par de casas del centro. Al llegar con la conmoción, a ayudar a aplacar las llamaradas, se topó directamente con su padre, que le dedicó una mirada cargada de resignación y tristeza.

No hubo muertos ni heridos graves, pero a lo lejos, por el mar, un barco desconocido se perdía en la neblina. No llegó a distinguirlo bien, pero se enteraría que llevaba una catapulta con la que saltaron a atacarlos, no con un proyectil a la vez, sino con tres, cuatro, cinco, los que no descubrió hasta acercarse más al puerto y adentrarse a la ciudad.

Sobrevolándola no había encontrado nada, esos sujetos debieron llevar mucho tiempo escondidos para atacar tan sorpresivamente, y también planear un plan muy efectivo para huir tan deprisa en una barcaza de ese tamaño. Su padre no se molestó en seguirlos ni en enviar gente a hacerlo, sus embarcaciones más veloces sucumbían a las llamas.

Muchos años acostumbrados a vivir sin necesidad de reconstrucciones los dejaron medianamente complicados.

—Creo que voy a aceptar el tratado con DunBroch —mencionó Estoico, ya entrada la noche, cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta de la casa abarrotados de tanto trabajo. Hiccup suspiró, pidiendo explicaciones a su padre con la mirada. Siendo éste no muy bueno con las palabras, se giró a su hijo, incómodo por hablar hasta ahora—. Nos propusieron una alianza para evitar que se apoderen de nuestras tierras, somos pequeños pero con su ayuda y la de los otros tres clanes podríamos ganar.

—Me habías dicho que nos podían atacar, pero no que lo hacían de tal forma y tan enterados. Y, por cierto, muchas gracias por decirme del tratado con DunBroch, me encanta estar enterado —dijo sarcástico, logrando un entrecejo arrugado por parte del mayor.

—¿Dónde has estado por la noche? —indagó, cambiando de tema radicalmente y tensando un poco los hombros de su hijo por eso.

—En DunBroch —respondió sin pelos en la lengua, cruzándose de brazos—. Quería, ya sabes, aligerar mi mente. Volé con Chimuelo hasta llegar a una zona de allí.

—¡¿Hasta allá?! Hiccup, le puedes provocar algo a tu dragón por tanto esfuerzo.

—Fue un viaje tranquilo y además ellos lo toleran bien, ¡hacen carreras, papá! —reclamó. Estoico se quedó en silencio, realmente se notaba cansino como para discutir sobre algo que, se hacía a la idea, no tendría razón. Cayó sentado en la silla y masajeó su frente.

Todavía así, las palabras de su padre llevaban verdad en pequeña parte, le hicieron sentir culpable. Observó a Chimuelo dormir como un ovillo en el suelo junto a su cama, roncando incluso por la energía gastada hacía un rato por ayudar a la gente. Se dijo entonces que en la mañana le traería toda la comida que encontrara.

—Por cierto, ¿no has notado que movimos tus cosas? Tu casa ya está terminada, solo faltan esos papeles que siempre haces y la cama para que puedas tener tu privacidad.

Asintió a su padre, pero definitivamente lo harían en la mañana, en ese momento quería arrojarse sobre el colchón y dormir como su buen amigo lo hacía. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar verla y extrañar sentir esa confianza muda, ver los ojos azules chispeantes de alegría y sus labios rosados mostrando una de las bellas sonrisas al contarle lo vivido.

Simplemente suspiró cerrando los ojos, con el cuerpo menudo abrazándolo, en agradecimiento por un buen día, grabado en su mente.

Las tardes que comenzaron a pasar juntos se volvieron tan necesarias, cotidianas, que ni uno ni el otro podía esperar salir de sus labores para ir a despejar las cabezas a ese lugar escondido. Se cumplían un par de meses y algo más desde el primer encuentro, muchas tardes ya los rizos habían volado al viento sobre Chimuelo, y Angus, muchas veces celoso, pasado su lengua por los cabellos del vikingo de igual modo.

Mucho tiempo para apreciar la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro femenino de Mérida y sentir el cuerpo masculino de Hiccup, al abrazarlo, cuando estaban sobre el dragón.

Llegó a ver que Mérida le gustaba mucho más de lo que le llegó a gustar Astrid cuando comenzó la adolescencia, incluso. No eran sentimientos muy diferentes a la hora de solo gustar, ambas le habían llamado la atención aunque de distintas formas, al fin y al cabo, pero ahí estaba la magia y confort al pensar en Mérida y la ilusión y admiración perdidas con Astrid.

Tardes que comieron, que rieron, se mojaron e incluso jugaron hasta hartarse. Cada tarde que se hacia cargo de que ellos se miraran con ojos más abiertos, más tentadores, divertidos y confianzudos en otros términos, curiosos por parte de ella, porque nunca había tenido tales sentimientos por alguien y deseaba conocerlos a fondo.

Era por la tarde, pasado el mediodía, cuando Mérida bajó de Angus al final del mismo camino de siempre. No encontró a nadie en la pequeña playa, pero tampoco le molestó. Gran parte de ella necesitaba estar tranquila y distraerse, por eso se dignó a aparecerse allí, además de llevar ya más de un día que él no se aparecía.

Sus padres advirtieron que debía de prepararse para recibir visitas en unos días. Si lo hubieran hecho cuando apenas se levantó todo pudo estar bien, pero no, lo hicieron luego de que tropezara en las escaleras, se cayera con Angus en la entrada al castillo y sus hermanos le arrebataran los pasteles de postre en el almuerzo. Ahora con solo pensar en vestidos elegantes se irritaba.

Bajó el carcaj del caballo, junto a su arco. Sujetó una pequeña tiza y dibujó un círculo blanco en uno de los árboles que estaban al fondo. Dándole la espalda al mar, apuntó y disparó. No fue centro, tampoco cayó fuera del círculo, pero le hizo ver lo mucho que la molestia que cargaba le afectaba a la concentración.

Así mismo sujetó otra flecha y volvió a disparar, cada vez alejándose más del blanco conforme atinaba, acercándose a recoger las flechas cuando se acababan. El árbol llevaba cuatro disparos incrustados en su tronco cuando sujetó otra munición, retrocedió tres pasos, ignorando las piedras húmedas bajo sus pies descalzos.

Tensó y, al estar a punto de disparar, una ola le mojó hasta las rodillas, logrando que trastabillara y callera sentada. El disparo se perdió entre las ramas de los árboles, haciéndole bufar.

—Torpes pies. —Angus, desde donde estaba, parecía divertido por su caída, se ganó una mala mirada por ello—. Tu cállate o no te doy comida —medio le gruñó, el caballo relinchó disgustado y se volteó a seguir comiendo las hierbas que encontraba, por si acaso. Ella sonrió al gesto, no le parecía extraño que justo él le bajara los malos ánimos cuando no había nadie más.

Por cierto, seguía sentada con las olas golpeándole la espalda, llenando de peso el vestido y mojando parte de sus rizos. No le importaba, incluso hasta sentía calor. Miró al cielo cuando logró ponerse en pie, riendo por seguir tropezando de solo andar entre las piedras. Las nubes dominaban el firmamento y cada minuto que pasaba el sol se arrimaba al horizonte, escondido, haciendo parecer que la noche llegaba más temprano.

En ese instante se descubrió extrañándolo, preguntándose qué cosa hacía sola allí.

Salió del agua, levantando el vestido todo lo que podía, para caer sentada en las piedras más secas después. No tardó en sentir la superficie de su cabello y parte del vestido seco pasados unos momentos, calculaba las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, se notaba el ambiente pesado que anunciaba una tormenta.

Angus caminó por entre las piedras húmedas para acercársele, se le veía con ganas de echarse al suelo y dormir, era claro que no lo haría lejos de ella.

Al lograr acomodarse, Mérida se puso en pie y rodeó hasta quedar detrás, recargándose en la espalda, acariciando el negro pelaje sin dejar de mirar al cielo y al horizonte mientras el caballo se dormía. Un suspiro profundo y finalmente se sintió relajada, con la mejilla recargada en el lomo del animal, notando la respiración de éste.

Una mancha negra surcó las nubes cuando comenzaba todo comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente, Angus despertó y rápido se dirigió a tierra más firme, desconfiado, dejándola sobre la piedrilla sola cuando el dragón terminó de descender. Los pies del muchacho tocaron tierra ante su presencia.

—No solo llegas cuando el sol se va, también cuando está por llover —se burló. Él cayó sentado a su lado.

—Mi padre, junto a algunos de sus hombres, están camino a aquí, viene a hablar con tu padre —comentó, viéndola asentir y abrazar sus piernas para mirar al frente. Ellos eran las visitas entonces—. No fue un día tranquilo…

—No es como si te haya esperado —interrumpió, él extendió sus párpados sorprendido por la confesión tan a la defensiva—. Yo… Igual necesitaba estar tranquila.

—No quise decirlo con esa intensión —expresó, al cabo suspiró, con una media sonrisa divertida, ella estaba ruborizada y nerviosa porque en serio lo estaba esperando—. Antes de ayer, justo después que llegué de aquí, atacaron Berk otra vez, hasta la noche y por gran parte del día estuve ayudando con las reconstrucciones y después tuve que ayudar a mi padre a preparar todo para la embarcación de venida. Todavía no entiendo por qué no accede a volar para viajes largos… —giró la cabeza hacia la muchacha para verla expectante, fingiendo un exagerado interés—. ¿Hablo mucho?

Ella rió abiertamente.

—Está bien. Veamos, lamento lo del ataque, la movilización de cosas y ayuda que debiste brindar. Tu padre no va a acceder a hacerlo, es como dice mi madre: no puedes entrenar con cosas nuevas a un animal ya viejo —imitó la voz de Elinor y su postura, causándole gracia—. Mi padre me comentó lo de la alianza por los invasores hace un tiempo. Estoy segura que entre todos lograremos que se vayan.

Hiccup suspiró, haciéndole coro a un trueno que les tomó por sorpresa, únicamente para después notar cómo el diluvio nacía de entre las nubes y lo cubría todo. Suspiros resignados y sonrisas que delataban un gran "te lo dije". La muchacha se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a Angus ante la mirada de él, que creyó que se iría.

Él no se quería ir todavía, apenas llegaba.

—Ven, sé dónde resguardarnos.

Chimuelo gruñó a la lluvia antes de escuchar a Mérida y comenzar a seguirla, dejando a su compañero solo, todavía procesando lo que pasaba. Al parecer ella tampoco deseaba irse enseguida.

El caballo y el dragón se adentraron a la cueva, ansiosos por dejar de mojarse, ellos detrás, recibiendo el agua de los sacudones que los animales dieron. Chimuelo dejó al aire una nota sonora de molestia antes de ovillarse en el suelo y mirar con recelo al exterior, como si la lluvia lo hubiese enfriado u ofendido. Angus simplemente se quedó de pie por unos momentos antes de echarse en el suelo, protestando cuando el dragón escupió fuego cosa de entibiar la tierra debajo de sí.

En la entrada, ambos jóvenes miraban al exterior, sintiendo las gotas que el viento hacía entrar de a momentos, disfrutando el olor a tierra mojada y a pino fresco que también venían con él. Tan cerca el uno del otro que se rozaban los brazos, queriendo a la vez acercarse más para sentir el calor ajeno alejar el fresco que les recorría.

Fue ella quien recargó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, luego de acercársele sutilmente, para después ser rodeada por uno de los brazos masculinos. Sintieron calor, chispas brotando de cada parte que hacía contacto con el otro, ganas de mirarse para comprobar que eran de verdad y, mucho más que otra cosa, ganas de abrazarse más fuerte aún.

Mérida levantó la mirada a la par que él la bajaba. Allí estaban uno con el otro realmente. Los dedos de Hiccup se presionaron al cuerpo femenino, se acercó a esconder su rostro en el cuello blanquecino, llevando ambas manos a rodear el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella se removió para poder arrodillarse frente a él y facilitar el abrazo, llevó ambas extremidades a rodearlo por el cuello y exhaló el aire con la cara en su cuello.

Las correntadas de chispas se expandieron por el sistema del castaño, haciendo que presionara más el abrazo. El aliento tibio chocando su cuello le hizo estremecerse, hizo descender sus manos hasta la fina cintura para después ascenderlas en una caricia bien detallada, logró en ella lo que ella misma le hizo sentir por mera casualidad.

También le respiró en el cuello, Mérida sintió las piernas flaquear por eso. Hiccup elevó una de sus manos para acariciar los rizos rojos, enredándolos y estirándolos con los dedos, hundiéndolos en su consistencia. Los finos dedos de una de las manos de ella presionaban su espalda mientras la otra también se perdía entre su cuello y cabello castaño.

Nunca había estado así de cerca ni en tal contacto con un hombre que no fuera su padre. Era curioso sentirse tan a gusto y sin deseos de separarse.

El frío había desaparecido de un momento a otro, tan rápido como habían comenzado a sentirlo por la lluvia. Las manos de la muchacha fueron a sus hombros, presionándolos conforme él seguía con las caricias por su espalda y cabello, ocultando aún su cara en el cuello. Fue instintivo, al caer en la posición de su rostro, el animarse a dejar un par de pequeños besos ahí, rozando la piel suave y blanca.

Cuando la presión en sus hombros fue suficiente se separó apenas de ella, cosa de poder mirarla. La respiración era profunda y los azules orbes estaban perdidos entre confusión, deseosos aún así de seguir experimentando los sentires.

Nuevamente, ella fue quien le sujetó el rostro para unir sus labios, entusiasta y con torpeza. Hiccup llevó una mano a su mejilla mientras la otra sujetaba con firmeza su cintura, correspondiendo con fuerza, ganas. Enseñándole en aquel primer contacto lo que era un beso de verdad, profundo, deseado.

Labios rosados y suaves, otros finos y algo ásperos. Una cavidad tibia que apenas comenzaba a conocer y recorría con su lengua que nunca estuvo tan inquieta, presionando más el cuerpo de la fémina al suyo.

La inexperiencia de su ser siendo eliminada y el calor que comenzó en su vientre antes de expandirse, haciendo que se aferrarse más al muchacho.

La lluvia en el exterior pasó a ser ignorada, mascotas que dormidas se perdieron la función. Alientos que se mezclaron por primera vez esa joven noche.

Continuará…

* * *

**Me alegra no saben cuánto que haya sido de tanto gusto el fic. :')**

**Su acercamiento ya tuvo primer contacto, se darán cuenta cuando lleguen a más que besos al momento que cambie la categoría d (?). Estos dos me encantan, tanto como Jack y Elsa (de quienes escribiré en algún otro momento). Día de publicación serían los martes entonces, quizá antes si perduran los muchos comentarios y mi musa es enteramente inspirada por eso. **

**Los comentarios de anónimos los responderé acá, los que lo hacen por su cuenta lo tendrán en privado, ya que se permite. ;) **

**DarkCarmilla: Muchas gracias por tus felicidades, espero que este capítulo te vaya a gustar también. :D**

**Capitan Lapicero: ¿sabes? Pensé lo mismo al releerlo un mil de veces antes de publicarlo, pero al final me sentó bien que esté como estaba, al fin y al cabo Mérida es de quienes cree en la magia y las luces la enviaron allí, más su curiosidad… XD A veces de que es mejor confiar en un extraño muchas cosas antes que en un conocido, al menos para liberar pesos.**

**luc123: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te gusta también. :D**

**Un saludo a todos, nos estamos leyendo. **


	3. Calor y abstinencia

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Calor y abstinencia_

Hiccup despertó ante un cabezazo que Chimuelo le dedicó, en pleno acto de intentar, justamente, despertarlo luego de gruñir, bufarle e incluso que Angus despertara para relinchar y golpetear el suelo. Una vez tuvo sus párpados separados bajó la mirada, notando cómo Mérida también se estaba despertando luego de haberlo utilizado como almohada la noche anterior.

Otra noche que pasaban fuera.

Aunque con dos meses de por medio, la anterior había sido radicalmente diferente a la primera. Al levantarse ella y separársele para frotar sus ojos e intentar aplacar un poco su cabello, no pudo evitar tragar saliva secamente. ¿Y ahora?

—El aire está bastante tibio para haber llovido —dijo ella, saliendo de la cueva y sacando a Angus tras ella, levantándose el cabello para que no tocase su cuello y así el aire lo recorriese. Mientras Angus buscaba sin mucho éxito algo para comer, Chimuelo le seguía cabeceando por la espalda para que se molestara en darle de comer también y no se distrajera en la visión.

—Vayamos al río, seguro se está más fresco y podremos pescar —sugirió. No fue necesario decir nada, el dragón comenzó a caminar tras la muchacha y el caballo, que ahora intentaba sacarle el pequeño saco de avena que sin saber había cargado junto al carcaj todo el tiempo. Los siguió a paso firme por el corto camino hasta el lugar mencionado.

Mérida bajó su mencionado armamento, dejándole la avena a Angus en el suelo, al voltearse lo encontró acariciando el cuello de su amigo, que simplemente se retorcía entre las hierbas gustoso. La sensación en sus labios, esa de ser presionados cálidamente, le hizo bajar la mirada, nerviosa, e ir directo a las rocas que la podrían mantener en medio de la corriente sin moverla.

Aquel lugar era parecido al que había estado con su madre, solo que más cerca de la desembocadura.

Preparó una flecha y disparó, atravesando al pez que iba contra la corriente entre las rocas. Chimuelo se levantó y, pasando a ignorar completamente a Hiccup, se dirigió a la orilla en espera que Mérida le llevara lo conseguido. La muchacha simplemente rió divertida al ver, en primera estancia, al castaño dejando caer los brazos a los lados, sintiéndose abandonado y después a Chimuelo gruñéndole a los peses que veía a través del agua.

De un bocado ya no había nada. Si se concentraba en pescar de aquella forma no terminarían, ni él se llenaría, rápido.

—Hiccup —le llamó, sin ser necesario. El muchacho pasaba una de sus manos por el lomo del dragón mientras la miraba, atravesándola por la intensidad y avergonzándola por el sentimiento. Esas mismas manos le habían recorrido la espalda la noche anterior y hecho estremecer sin haber llegado a nada. Aclaró la garganta—. ¿Puedes hacer que meta las patas en el agua?

—Con hambre logra meter hasta la cabeza —rió. Hizo una seña a su compañero para que le siga. Una vez los tres en medio de la corriente, Mérida le mostró cómo debía colocarse. Así como un oso con escamas, alas y cola larga, Chimuelo no tardó en comenzar a comer todo lo que le saltaba por los lados, entusiasta.

Otra vez sentados uno junto al otro en la orilla, en silencio, observando al Furia Nocturna comer y quejarse cuando no lograba atrapar un pez. El arrullo del río los calmaba como el sonido de las olas golpeando las piedrillas, el chapoteo de los peces no hacía más que ayudar. Una de las manos, con las que Mérida se recargaba, fue cubierta por una más grande, cálida.

El rubor cubrió su rostro y no se atrevió a mirarlo, realmente sintiéndose la novata que era en ese aspecto y sin saber qué hacer, los nervios presionándole el estómago y la sensación de ser observada la envalentaron a mirarlo. Una media sonrisa tranquila, una presión cálida. Le hicieron desaparecer algunas de sus tensiones o preocupaciones. Él se movió para sentarse más cerca de ella y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

No tenían idea de qué sería de ellos luego de lo conseguido en la noche anterior, pero no les era necesario terminar de saberlo. Sí tenían claro que querían estar con el otro de aquella forma, porque todavía sentían el cosquilleo nervioso de la noche anterior rondando en sus vientres, el recuerdo de la presión del otro en sus labios, la sensación de las manos recorriendo por pleno instinto la espalda y hombros ajenos.

Una nueva presión en sus labios le llevó, automáticamente, a rodear el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos. Correspondió con gusto, con el calor de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, con el de las manos más grandes sobre su cintura. Era una sensación nueva, enriquecedora, ciertamente adictiva.

Deseaba que sus labios nunca la abandonaran y, cada vez que se separaban, al cabo de un suspiro, volvía a atraerlo a ella. Él no se negaba ni ponía objeción, porque sus labios suaves e inexpertos, que poco a poco iba entrenando, tenían ese sabor dulce, le provocaban lo mismo que, sin saber, los suyos provocaban a ella por primera vez.

Al cabo de la sesión, cuando se miraron a los ojos, las manos de Hiccup viajaron a enredarse en el cabello rojo y rizado, la atrajo para que sus frentes chocaran y nuevamente el arrullo del río los envolviese.

Ojos cerrados, respiraciones tranquilas. Y otra vez, las manos de Hiccup le sujetaron el rostro para apoderarse de sus labios. Fue profundo como los anteriores, reconfortante. La diferencia era que en este el calor se concentró en ambos, les hizo extenderlo por más tiempo, explorarse con ansias porque todo era insuficiente. Al igual que la noche anterior, las manos de Mérida comenzaron a presionar los hombros masculinos mientras las manos del muchacho lo hacían por su espalda.

El mundo era mudo y solo estaban el uno junto al otro, devorándose. Fue cuando el corazón de Hiccup sintió una presión y una correntada se extendió por su espina dorsal, sofocante, calurosa, dirigiendo al sur de su sistema. Hizo regresar las manos hasta los hombros de la muchacha, separándola e intentando alejarse un poco. Su respiración era irregular y la de ella se encontraba igual, alborotada, su rostro ruborizado y los labios levemente hinchados.

Mérida no supo porqué la repentina separación, tampoco dónde mirar o cómo hacer para que su respiración se tranquilizara. Los zumbidos de su corazón iban al cien por cien y notaba todo su ser quemándole.

—Lo siento —emitió él, sorprendiéndola por ello.

—No… Es nada —le intentó tranquilizar, con voz queda y tomando mucho aire después. Se volvió a sorprender en parte al verlo acercarse al agua para mojarse la cara más de una vez y con énfasis, pasando también las manos por su cuello y pelo.

Las lecciones de Elinor le llegaron como escupidas del trueno la noche anterior. Era complicado recordarlo mientras ocurría. Entendió que el calor y la sensibilidad que sentía su piel en ese momento se debían a la excitación, que el calor en su bajo vientre expandiéndose al resto de su sistema era eso también.

Y enrojeció severamente cuando entendió por qué Hiccup se remojaba el rostro con agua fría. Se puso en pie con las piernas aún hechas gelatinas y se dirigió a Angus, que llevaba rato comiendo el pasto que encontraba. Chimuelo justo salía del agua relamiéndose, en dirección a su compañero que intentaba recuperar el aire.

Ella se sostuvo en el caballo, intentando lo mismo y por todos los medios tranquilizarse. Angus le dedicó una mirada de reojo, en pleno regaño y con un "ya sé lo que hacías" escondido. No pudo evitar reír ante ello y voltearse a vero, curiosa. Al fin y al cabo aquello era natural, ¿verdad? Eso o su madre mentía.

Él también sonreía, con un tinte nervioso.

—Mi padre debió haber llegado ya.

—¿Le has dicho que venías? —interrogó, tomando la bolsa, antes con avena, del suelo y guardándola en el carcaj. Él negó.

¿Cómo hacían para pasar de estar tan tensos a cambiar el tema radicalmente, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado?

—Le dije que saldría con Chimuelo más tarde para llegar al mismo tiempo que él.

—Entonces ve y hazle creer que apenas llegas —sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y montándose a Angus—. Seguramente nos van a presentar —rió divertida, agitando las riendas y perdiéndose en el camino por el bosque. Él rió también, porque seguramente aquello pasaría en verdad.

Se preguntó si el rey Fergus se molestaría de saber que ya conocía bastante a su hija desde hacía un tiempo. Se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, no tenía muchas ganas de saber qué ocurriría.

Sobrevolaba el puerto de DunBroch cuando distinguió el barco de su padre, yendo a recibirlo, se hizo un lugar en el puerto mientras los encargados ayudaban a que desembarcaran. Mientras los curiosos se acercaban a ver la misteriosa criatura negra y escamosa que había pisado el puerto, Estoico pedía que anunciaran al rey su llegada.

Cuando Mérida pisó el castillo, lo hizo sigilosamente con la idea de que nadie la viera, especialmente Elinor. A pie suave cruzó la cocina, el salón que preparaban para una junta donde aseguraba que almorzarían todos. Subió las escaleras y, al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y voltearse, su madre le esperaba de brazos cruzados sentada en la cama.

—¿Otra vez perdiéndote? —suspiró, intentando no verse afectada por eso nuevamente, al fin y al cabo había llegado allí hace más de una hora para decirle que se preparase y esté lista para el almuerzo, en treinta minutos, que hace una hora pudo haber sido un tiempo mucho más largo—. Muy bien, más tarde hablaremos sobre eso. Ahora es necesario que te pongas presentable para recibir al líder del pueblo Berk.

—¿Necesito vestir algo específico? —indagó al verla dirigirse a la puerta, donde estaba ella.

—Bueno, tu padre comentó que tiene un hijo solo un par de años mayor. —Abrió la puerta, girándose a ella—. Presentable, Mérida, usa un lindo par de zapatos —rió, reacomodando un rizo tras su oreja antes de salir.

Si bien su madre pretendía que ella intentase casarse, era mucho más liviana y divertida de lo que fue antes. Ya no le hacía usar vestidos ajustados ni zapatos saca ampollas, tampoco algo que retuviera su rebelde cabello controlado. Mínimo, ahora podía sujetar un cómodo vestido verde azulado y un calzado soportable.

Un baño a agua fría por el apuro y estuvo prácticamente lista luego de los treinta minutos, cuando Elinor perseguía a uno de los trillizos por el pasillo para que se colocara el calzado mientras los otros dos le animaban a no rendirse, salió solo para que su madre intentara peinarle un poco el cabello con los dedos, siendo obviamente inútil cambiar el resultado.

Cuando le tocó tomar su lugar junto a su padre sintió cómo las manos le empezaban a sudar, mientras las frotaba en el vestido para que se secaran recibió un silenciado de su madre. El anunciador se posicionó junto a la puerta.

—Majestad, se hace presente ante usted el líder de las tierras vikingas de Berk, Estoico el Vasto. —A continuación, junto a su acompañante al otro lado de las puertas, tiraron de los enormes picaportes y por allí se hizo presente el mencionado vikingo con la gente que le había acompañado detrás.

Fergus y Elinor se pusieron en pie una vez todos estuvieron reacomodados dentro y frente a ellos, Estoico un paso por delante para hacerse ver.

—Bienvenidos a las tierras del clan DunBroch y a mi castillo. —El vikingo asintió—. Y… Pues…

La reina se dio una palmada en la frente mientras los niños y Mérida reían divertidos, nunca cambiaría en ese aspecto, siendo coreados por la gente de Berk.

Ella levantó la mirada. Allí mismo, al fondo de todos y recargado en las puertas abiertas, estaba Hiccup con Chimuelo a su lado, mirándola como si de eso dependiese. Serio, profundo. Le hacía sentirse atravesada, pero le regresó la mirada con igual de intensidad únicamente para ver qué podía provocar aquello.

—En vista de los ataques a los clanes y a las tierras de Berk, hemos decidido ofrecer una alianza permanente para hacerles frente. Por varios años la han omitido hasta este momento —la voz de Elinor era profunda y se hacía escuchar por la habitación, ganándose toda la atención requerida, exceptuando a ambos jóvenes que seguían sosteniéndose la mirada.

Se perdían las conversaciones de adultos, las declaraciones, el conteo de los hechos, las charlas amenas y los chistes momentáneos para calmar la tensión. Los ojos azules se enterraban con fiereza en el muchacho, a la par que éste se la devolvía con igual o más fuerza, sin saber ya si se provocaban temor o más ansiedad.

—… Declaramos entonces al pueblo de Berk como el cuarto clan aliado a las tierras de DunBroch, jurando éste pelear a nuestro lado de ahora en más y por las siguientes generaciones.

—Está jurado, pelearemos de ahora en adelante como aliados —hizo escuchar su voz Estoico. Pasando las formalidades, Elinor se acercó a su hija, teniendo que sacudir apenas su hombro para despertarla de la hipnosis. Se puso en pie al cabo, acercándose al centro del lugar, justo frente al líder de Berk.

—Les quiero presentar a nuestra primogénita y futura reina de todos los clanes, Mérida de DunBroch.

Intercalando la mirada de padre a hijo hizo una reverencia en presentación, la cual fue correspondida por la poca gente que había acompañado a su líder a confirmar la alianza. El gran vikingo entonces se volteó abruptamente, dirigiéndose hasta el final del salón para sujetar a su hijo y llevarlo hasta el frente en medio de tropezones del mismo. Mérida no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión por ello.

—Este es Hiccup, mi único hijo. Domador de dragones y especialista en los mismos. Eh… Tiene diecinueve años. —De un empujón lo mandó al frente, el muchacho le observó con reproche antes de hacer una reverencia también.

—Es un placer, reyes de DunBroch y… Princesa Mérida. —Al levantar la cabeza la mirada azul todavía le penetraba hasta el alma, ahora con diversión, la suya propia aún lo hacía. Aquello les causaba mucha gracia, por más de no saber cómo decirles que ya se conocían desde hace más de dos meses, que ya era muy obvio lo bien que se llevaban y que sus miradas decían muchas cosas.

Pasado el encuentro, Fergus no tardó en notar el pie faltante de Hiccup, tampoco tardó en invitarlos al almuerzo que Elinor casi olvida, en espera de escuchar esa historia. Al dirigirse al comedor, en silencio y lanzándose miradas furtivas, ella susurró.

—Ahora recordé que no me contaste esa historia.

—No me diste tiempo, te quedaste dormida y no volviste a preguntar —contrarrestó, entonces ella se adelantó a sus pasos, lanzándole una mirada de reojo antes de llegar a la mesa donde, injustamente, le tocó posicionarse justo frente a ella y junto a los trillizos.

Una comida alborotada como acostumbraba, cargada de historias, carcajadas bien sonoras y regaños por parte de la reina, risas de Mérida y sus carcajadas, que cuando se alargaban se volvían ciertamente inusuales debido a los sonidos provocados por el ritmo de su respiración. Lograba reírse más de ella que de lo que ocurría.

Evitaban mirarse de la forma en que lo hicieron durante la junta, pues esta vez estaban demasiado más expuestos a sus progenitores. Terminada la cena, Elinor golpeó con elegancia el vaso en la mesa, llamando la atención de los comensales.

—Propongo que el rey invite a beber a Estoico de su bodega para terminar de afianzar las cosas y que Mérida de compañía al joven Hiccup para que reconozca el castillo. Con su permiso, me retiro a intentar dar final a mi día —se puso en pie únicamente para que Fergus dejara estallar su vozarrón, muy a gusto con la oferta.

Pronto y en nada los trillizos desaparecieron tras su padre y ambos quedaron solos sentados en la mesa, silenciosos como muchas veces y fingiendo un aire cotidiano.

—Entonces, tenemos la sala de armas, la cocina, los establos, muchos pasillos y las torres, ¿por dónde quieres comenzar? —Empujó su silla hacia atrás para ponerse en pie, él le copió movimientos, mientras parecía intentar meditarlo.

—No quisiera que mi nuevo rey o nueva reina me dediquen cartas de odio desde ya. Prefiero comenzar por donde usted lo prefiera, sin ninguna mala intensión.

Rió con fuerza, agitando las puntas de sus rizos y volviendo rojas sus mejillas. Movió la cabeza en dirección a la cocina para que la siga. De allí, con todos los cocineros y sirvientes echándolos, llegaron a los establos donde la soledad predominaba y Angus relinchaba con fuerza por verla llegar. Se acercó a acariciarlo mientras el muchacho recorría todo lo que podía con la mirada.

Aquel lugar parecía ser más grande que su pueblo entero. El sol iluminaba todos los caballos allí guardados y a todas las personas que recorrían el lugar. Las torres se alzaban altas e imponentes.

—¿Seguimos? —lo distrajo y así lo hizo durante todo el día, luego de casi cortarse un dedo con un hacha de su tamaño mismo en la sala de armas y llamar a Chimuelo desde lo alto de las torres. Incluso cuando Elinor insistió en que mostrara parte de la ciudad, todo el recorrido no hizo más que llamarle la atención, pero no a cuenta propia, lo hacía hasta cuando no lo estaba mirando, mientras hablaba con algunas personas y lo ignoraba por completo.

A medida que la tarde pasaba y en la ciudad se acababan los lugares para recorrer, Hiccup estuvo más tentado de tocar su pelo cuando la tenía cerca, de sujetarle el rostro y besarla cada vez que se volteaba con una sonrisa para mostrarle algo nuevo. Estaban sentados frente al puerto cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, comiendo pan con dulce con el enorme mar de frente.

No era lo mismo la vista pequeña que daba su lugar de encuentro, en el puerto había barcos obstruyendo y gente yendo a sus casas para terminar jornadas. No estaban solos ni era prudente que haya más contacto del necesario, después de todo, la presencia de Mérida era llamativa y la suya ahora pasaría a serlo también.

—¿Te gustó el paseo o mi madre me va a regañar por ser mala anfitriona? —dijo ella antes de dar un bocado al pan y mirarlo divertida.

—Estuvo bien, este lugar es cinco veces más grande que Berk.

—¿Me darás el recorrido cuando vaya? —indagó, sugerente, ganándose también una mirada, que aparentaba ser dudosa, del chico.

—Claro y te presento a todas las clases de mascotas. —Se encargó entonces del último bocado de pan que tenía y de mirar al horizonte. La gente ya no estaba andando por las calles prácticamente, los últimos rayos del sol teñían el cielo. Era el momento justo en que Chimuelo intentaba disparar una bola de fuego para darle al sol, cuando explotaba el morado, volviéndose fuego y después un círculo de humo que le quemaba.

Fuego, como los rizos de Mérida ante la luminosidad actual con que el sol se reflejaba.

Masajeó sus sienes para deshacer malos pensamientos. Apenas caía en cuenta que desde esa mañana, cada vez que se concentraba en mirarla era de otra forma. Siempre le había gustado, pero jamás creyó que al probar sus labios las hormonas se le desataran como hace algún tiempo, cuando todavía estaba con Astrid. Se mordió inútilmente el labio inferior para seguir intentando dejar de pensar.

—¿Te pasa algo? —indagó ella, apenas tocando su hombro, provocando que se alejara de inmediato, por mero instinto. Logró que elevara una ceja intrigada.

—Ya está tarde, regresemos. —Se puso en pie y le ayudó a hacerlo también. ¿Por qué cuando evitaba hacer algo terminaba haciéndolo? En serio era idiota. Le soltó la mano cuando estuvo en pie y redirigieron el paso hacia el castillo de regreso.

Las voces fuertes y carcajadas de Estoico y Fergus se escuchaban ahora en el gran salón, ambos con enormes jarras en manos, cargadas de cerveza o alguna bebida más fuerte. Al verlos llegar, Elinor saludó a su hija con un beso en la frente y un asentimiento a Hiccup, quien pronto se dirigió donde los mayores al ser llamado, a la par la muchacha se dirigió a su habitación, seguida de su madre.

—Espero que su salida haya sido buena —comentó la mayor por los pasillos.

—Fue… Entretenida —intentó enmarcar una palabra correcta, Elinor pareció estar a gusto.

Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, la muchacha recibió un acomodo de cabellos rebeldes y otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla. —Espero que se vuelvan cercanos —guiñó un ojo dándose la vuelta—. He visto cómo se miraban durante la junta de este día. Espero que seas capaz de comentarme todo en el futuro. —Le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva. Había atado cabos rápido y la descubrió a la de nada.

La verdad era que no esperaba menos de su madre.

Una vez estuvo sola, se recargó en la cama con el cejo arrugado y la molestia comenzando a nacerle. Toda la tarde esperando a que se le acercara a abrazarla, o algo al menos y nada. Al final del día se mostró incluso peor, no queriendo ni tocarla por casualidad. Se volteó para abrazarse a la almohada, dejando que el cabello le cubriera la vista.

De poder le gruñiría en la cara por idiota, se sentía ella misma una idiota, ¿habría perdido el interés?

Volvió a girarse para quedarse mirando el techo, suspiró hondo y decidió cambiar el vestido por la ropa de dormir. Al cabo se sentó junto a las pequeñas ventanas en plan de calmar sus humos negros. Sabía que en la mañana igual tendría ganas de golpearlo, pero por momento lo ideal era no matarse el sueño.

Volvió a bufar en cuanto menos lo esperó, ya arrullada entre las mantas. Le sorprendía estar deseando que él golpease su puerta en ese momento y más le sorprendía imaginándose caminando a uno de los tantos cuartos de huéspedes para propinarle en tal momento un golpe.

Se quedó dormida con el pensamiento, despertando con el sol de la mañana y el olor a Hiccup, el mismo que sentía siempre y en todo momento que no estaba con él, el que comenzó a sentir a partir de sus besos junto al río, luego del calor…

El rubor cubrió su mirada y necesitó abrazar sus piernas aún bajo las mantas. Suspiró hondo y finalmente las quitó, sentándose con el cabello mucho más alborotado que de costumbre y, aún patentes, las ganas de golpear al castaño vikingo. Solo que, debido al primer pensamiento mañanero, también le dieron ganas de sentir sus labios y brazos rodearla.

Al salir del cuarto con la vestimenta del día, dio un salto en su lugar al topárselo justo allí, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, perdido.

—Se nota en serio que Berk no es muy grande —se burló, ganándose la atención. En vez de una sonrisa o miradas profundas se notó molesta, cruzó sus brazos seria como llegaba y le miró sin mucho interés. El muchacho suspiró profundamente, como si lo que llegara fuera un sermón más pesado que los de Elinor.

—Te buscaba, en realidad.

—Tus cambios de comportamiento me sorprenden. —Se volteó, yéndose en dirección contraria a él en pleno acto de ignorarlo, notándolo seguirla. Haría simplemente lo que todos los días; desayunar, alimentar a Angus, recibir lecciones y finalmente salir con el caballo a… ¿Ver al chico? ¿Qué cosa hacía antes de conocerlo?

—Mérida —le llamó, logrando que frenara sus pasos únicamente por la turbulencia de su cabeza ante la última cuestión—. Disculpa que ayer no te diera importancia, ¿bien? Pero no fue a gusto, se me hizo complicado y molesto y anoche intenté buscarte para hablar, no te encontré y al final me quedé dormido y… He resultado ser un idiota.

Agachó la cabeza, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de aplacar sus emociones no era intentar omitir el contacto. Fue cuando sintió un dedo tocando una de sus mejillas. La muchacha le miraba desde más abajo con cierta vergüenza. Le creía, eso era bueno, no supo comprender el por qué de la pena que detonaba.

—También… Te quise ir a buscar —dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo las mejillas arderle. Las manos grandes y ásperas le sujetaron el rostro por ambas mejillas—. Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Entonces le vio tragar saliva, incómodo, soltándola con suavidad. Otra vez lo mismo. Volvió a voltearse luego de soltarle un bufido y se dirigió a buscar algo para desayunar, topándose con su madre más adelante, saludándola, sorprendiéndose ésta de ver al muchacho ir detrás, parando a saludarla antes de seguir también.

Hablaría con ella más tarde, cuando los representantes del nuevo clan se fueran finalmente, Hiccup incluido.

Fue justamente así, pasado el almuerzo los vikingos se despidieron, quedando para volverse a encontrar algunas semanas más tarde para planear cómo harían frente a los invasores de los que no sabían nada.

Mérida cepillaba a Angus, murmurando incoherencias entre dientes, cuando Elinor se apareció, sigilosa, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Ya, sigo esperando que me cuentes cómo comenzó el interés —alegó, observando a su hija dar un salto para después sentarse sobre el banquillo a un lado de establo, bufando sonora y mirando el cepillo entre sus manos, incómoda por la situación.

—Cabalgaba con Angus cuando las luces mágicas me llevaron a un lugar, allí me topé con su dragón y hablamos hasta que me quedé dormida. Nos hemos visto durante más de dos meses y hace unos días, mientras hablábamos se echó a llover, fuimos a refugiarnos y…—suspiró sin saber cómo continuar contando las cosas. Elinor intentó seguirle.

—¿Notaste que sentías algo más? —Su hija asintió—. ¿Se han besado o mantenido algún tipo parecido de intimidad?

—De hecho —le confirmó, con la cara igual de roja que su cabello. La mujer se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, ciertamente divertida por ver a su hija como nunca creyó que la vería realmente—. Pero ayer, que le mostré la ciudad, estuvo distante…

—Mérida, cariño —le detuvo—. ¿Hasta qué punto han llegado con la intimidad?

—¡Mamá! —refunfuñó avergonzada, arrojando el cepillo al suelo y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. La castaña rió por ello, nuevamente intentó seguirle.

—Calor, ¿verdad? —Recibió un nuevo asentimiento, aún con la vergüenza comiéndole la cabeza y el estómago. Jamás creyó que tendría que pasar por esa situación alguna vez, en realidad. La risa de su madre se elevó más ante ello—. Él intenta no asustarte, Mérida, quiere cuidarte. —Recibió una mirada curiosa entre el rubor a cara completa. Suspiró todavía con una sonrisa—. Creo que no te he comentado un par de cosas…

Continuará…

* * *

**Sinceramente, este fue el capítulo más fácil entre los más complicados a escribir. La relectura me causó adormecimiento mientras trabajaba. XD Mal ejemplo, no escriban o arreglen escritos mientras cuidan niños. **

**El tema es que pasó como pasó y después de terminar me quedé tan poco satisfecha que por eso tardé tanto en actualizar, cambié varias muchas cosas. Especialmente porque muchos creen que hice que su relación se adelantara mucho cuando intenté por todos los medios explicar que no pasaron dos días de conocerse para su primer beso, sino que fueron dos meses. **

**Lo que sí estuvo rápido, y por lo que Hiccup se siente incómodo, fue por lo que pasó en este capítulo. Pero por obvias razones, se es hombre siempre y muchas sabemos lo que ellos no pueden evitar y por ser buenos intentan no asustarnos (amor para ellos y esa clase casi extinta). **

**Es natural también que ella se sienta molesta porque no entendía muy bien las cosas. XD Recuerden que él ya estuvo con una chica antes, mientras ella apenas siente interés por alguien del sexo opuesto. En fin, muchas divagaciones, paso a los anónimos.**

**DarkCarmilla: Me has hecho subir los colores al rostro, que lo sepas, no te haces una idea lo que me va a costar publicar "ese" capítulo y los que le continuarán. XD No es como si no tenga lemons publicados pero siempre me da ese medio ataque de vergüenza. Una se pone colorada en extremo y como que le entran los: ¿Qué dirán? D: Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior, en serio, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. **

**Gracias también a aquellos que fueron como fantasmas vagos al leer desde las sombras sin comentar (?), igual los quiero, aunque un poco menos. Jajaja.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, me gustan las opiniones y saber que lo siguen, en serio. **

**Un saludo, cuídense todos y hasta la próxima. O nos leemos por ahí, quién dice que no. **


	4. Fuego y dolor

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Fuego y dolor_

Las semanas que siguieron antes del nuevo encuentro, y esta vez entre todos los clanes, si bien tensas por el comportamiento de Hiccup, que todavía seguía viajando a DunBroch para ver a Mérida, fueron tranquilas y trabajadas.

Durante el día los preparativos para la junta mantenían a Mérida y sus padres ocupados. Fergus se pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche en su estudio planeando el frente, recibiendo notificaciones de los recién llegados que admitían haber visto embarcación desconocida en alta mar, cerca del puerto de sus tierras.

No fue sino hasta un día antes del encuentro entre los cinco clanes que sus nervios se dispararon en todas direcciones, un grupo de cartas llegaron, todas juntas y a la vez, notificándole de diversos ataques a todos los clanes individualmente. Los únicos que aún llevaban un par eran los de Berk, aseguraba que se trataba por el temor a recibir ataque de regreso por parte de los dragones.

Lord Dingwall se apareció ese mismo día, con el gran porcentaje de su gente herida y él mismo sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo. Gruñendo frustrado y maldiciendo a todos los vientos porque habían intentado increpar a su hijo mientras recibía a los pescadores en el muelle.

—Te digo, Fergus, lo llevan contra nuestros hijos —advirtió, lanzando un grito al aire cuando la aguja surcó la herida en su brazo—. ¡Por mil demonios, muchacha, haz bien las cosas! —La joven asintió antes de continuar, que bien ella no estaba haciendo nada mal, el hombre era un gritón de primera.

—Elinor. —Su mujer se volteó a verlo, luego de indicar a la curandera que diera más planta anestésica al hombre de baja estatura—. ¿Dónde está Mérida? —No supo qué responder.

El cabello rojo bailaba al viento y sus carcajadas se hacían oír por los cielos. Angus pastaba en su lugar junto al camino a la playa, como siempre, y Chimuelo le hacía dar volteretas a ella y a su jinete por los aires. Se sujetaba al animal fuerte por las piernas, en busca de no incomodar tanto a su compañero por el contacto físico, quien, por cierto, lo extrañaba tanto como también le incomodaba.

Al pisar la playa, como en las anteriores cuatro semanas, se resignaba a envolverle el cuello con sus manos y plantar un solo y casto beso sobre sus labios. Luego continuaba el abrazo por unos segundos y se alejaba.

Más de una vez él la miraba con necesidad, con ansiedad marcada. Le tentaba acercarse y continuar el contacto, no con la idea de acabar como las veces anteriores, simplemente para que se tranquilizara y quitara esa mirada de frustración. Porque seguían hablando como la primera vez, haciéndose burlas y jugando como niños, pero a la hora del afecto todo era tenso.

—Mérida —le llamó, justo al momento en que ella bajaba la bolsa de agua y daba un largo trago. Al voltearse se la extendió, ofreciéndole. La sujetó y bebió con tranquilidad antes de devolverla.

—¿Me decías? —preguntó, una vez dejó todo en su lugar. Él se acercó hasta sujetarle la cintura, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Con la sorpresa manchándole el rostro le correspondió el abrazo, volviendo a rodear el cuello con sus brazos.

—Lo siento —susurró, sintiendo cómo la fuerza del abrazo aumentaba.

—Está bien, en serio. Yo entiendo —le tranquilizó, separándose para mirarlo a la cara un momento—. Solo no entiendo por qué te resultan tan complicados los abrazos y besos simples. —Le soltó el cuello y cruzó sus brazos entre ambos. Hiccup se sintió idiota por un momento, intentando maquinar cómo hacerle entender que no quería dañarla, que no deseaba que sintiera presión ni tampoco se asustara.

Le levantó el mentón para besarla, capturando sus labios con suavidad y ternura. No fue necesario profundizar, porque lo único que deseaba era eso, volver a besarla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sin preocuparse por lo que podía llegar a hacerle. Mérida lo esperaba igual, porque así deseaba que ocurriera, así quería sentirlo.

Le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos cuando se separaron. La muchacha le miró a los ojos directamente, apreciando su rostro con justicia como la primera vez que lo hizo, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes así como él lo hacía en los suyos cada vez.

—No me das miedo, vikingo —le susurró, decidida. Volvió a rozar sus labios con los de él, que presionó con suave necesidad para saciarse de su sabor, sed que apareció por sus últimas palabras. Era como un permiso que le intentaba conceder con tal de no verlo preocupado, uno que él requería.

—No quiero hacerte daño —susurró, sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro femenino, contra sus labios.

—No soy débil —Lo apartó, para mirarlo con molestia y decisión—. Ni tampoco una princesa frágil.

Las palabras de su madre le resonaron en la cabeza, dictándole todo lo que podría pasar, tanto consecuencias como culpas. Le había hecho ver lo desinformada que estaba, pero también le llevó a creer que él no solo la veía importante, sino que como una frágil pieza de porcelana.

Y Mérida no era así.

—No me refería a eso —contrarrestó, incómodo en parte por su tono de voz y el alejamiento—. No quiero que te pase nada, no quisiera que sufras —Hizo una pausa ante la resignación plantándose en la cara de la chica. —Tampoco quisiera que pelearas si tienen un ataque en DunBroch.

Lo soltó por decir, dar un ejemplo. Pero el silencio ante eso fue inminente, mismo que las facciones pasando de estar resignadas a molestas.

—¡Piensas que soy débil y no podré con nada! —Elevó la voz, ya claramente enojada—. Si atacan mis tierras saldré a intentar defenderlas, ¿o es que tú no lo harías? Mantenerme encerrada o sin posibilidad de elegir lo que quiero hacer es todo lo que no puedo tolerar.

Cejo recto, firmeza en su voz. Podrían ser las palabras más serias que alguna vez dijo, junto a sus acciones para impedir el matrimonio arreglado. Hiccup bajó sus hombros, lanzando un suspiro al aire, todavía con la mirada ajena encima. ¿Qué le podría responder a ello? Todavía sabiendo que mantenerla al margen no era posible, deseaba que no pasara por ningún daño.

Sin decir más palabras, logró apreciar la mera decepción en su mirada, porque creía que él tenía patentado el hecho de que no era una damisela en apuros, que sabía defenderse y no temía a las adversidades, todavía si la adversidad era él y lo que podría pasar si se dejaban llevar.

Al cabo de un momento ella se le acercó otra vez, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Confío en ti, deberías confiar más en mí también —dijo, todavía con la decepción enmarcándola. Él le rozó el rostro con el dorso de la mano, mirada gacha. En parte tenía razón. Y aquella confesión logró que se sintiera más idiota, únicamente le hizo creer que no confiaba en la fuerza que tenía realmente.

Volvió a sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos, levantando la mirada. —Eres fuerte, pero igual me asusta.

—¿Crees que a mí no me asusta que te pueda pasar algo? —Sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a chocar sus frentes con suavidad. La despedida se había extendido por la discusión, él debía irse porque en la mañana su padre llegaría, todavía tenían que tratarse como quienes apenas se conocían, al fin y al cabo.

Por primera vez le vio salir primero, desapareciendo por el cielo antes que el sol siquiera se escondiera, provocando una ventisca que dejó que la recorriese entera. Junto a un presentimiento extraño que le hizo correr hacia Angus y perderse rápido entre los árboles, queriendo llegar al castillo enseguida.

Al bajar del caballo y dejarlo en los establos entró, topándose con su padre al salir de la cocina, en el salón. El hombre le rodeó con sus brazos, levantándola como a una niña y estrujándola.

—¿Papá?

—Oh, mi niña, no vuelvas a salir sin una escolta. —Antes de poder preguntar, Fergus se atoró en explicaciones, a la par que Elinor aparecía por atrás en compañía de Dingwall hijo, que llevaba un brazo envuelto en tela y una venda en la cabeza—. ¿Me has prestado atención, Mérida?

Asintió, con sus pies ya en el suelo, sin quitar la mirada de su madre para que le terminase de explicar con mejores palabras.

—El clan Dingwall ha tenido que llegar antes porque fueron atacados directamente a la familia del frente. Creen, tanto padre como hijo, que llevan puesta la mirada en los primogénitos, ya que sin ellos será más complicado que sigamos en pie —explicó Elinor, acercándose a ella lentamente—. No debes preocuparte —le susurró ya cuando le sujetaba los hombros, arrimándose a su oreja, cosa que ni Fergus o el joven rubio escucharan—. Aún no saben que nos aliamos a Berk.

No evitó escupir un suspiro de alivio, abrazando a su madre en agradecimiento por la información que esperaba escuchar.

—La realidad es que nosotros debemos preocuparnos por ustedes ahora. Por eso preferimos que no salgas sola.

Subió a su habitación al cabo de la charla, sintiéndose encerrada. ¿No podría salir sola? Respiró profundo, no era el fin del mundo, la guerra acabaría en algún momento e Hiccup llegaba a sus tierras por la mañana del día siguiente. Salir con él no significaba salir sola, al menos estarían tranquilos de que se encontraba con alguien.

Hiccup se echó agua en la cara cuando llegó a su casa. Se notaba la diferencia de temperaturas entre Berk y DunBroch. Allí era primavera, en su pueblo, supuestamente, verano. Y aún así la lluvia era continua, se notaba incluso más frío que el de allá. Chimuelo asomó la cabeza hacia adentro, por la ventana, en un intento por llamarlo.

—¿Quieres entrar, amigo? —Ante el casi asentimiento del dragón abrió la puerta. Entró paso a paso y, una vez resguardado, se sacudió el agua de la lluvia.

No pasó mucho para que los golpes en su puerta le hicieran dar un salto. Patán y Patapez se abrieron paso en cuanto se les dio permiso, sentándose cuando se les ofreció también. Antes que siquiera preguntara qué cosa hacían ellos allí, el de gran tamaño, que no paraba de mover las piernas con nerviosismo, casi le gritó en la cara.

—¡¿Tienes ya otra novia?! —Su compañero le dio un golpe en la espalda, logrando que se sobresaltara más y relajara por la mirada que le dedicó. Hiccup negó resignado por las actitudes, habiendo ignorado la inicial pregunta por no creerla coherente o de necesaria respuesta a fin de cuentas.

—No hemos llegado a preguntar eso, no nos malinterpretes, Hiccup —le tranquilizó Patán, suspirando incómodo y pasando su mirada de Patapez a él—. Astrid aceptó casarse conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Elevó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo, realmente, esos dos se veían a escondidas? Tenía la idea de que quizá haya ocurrido en el último tiempo de su relación con ella, o puede que algo antes, pero esto ya lo dejaba con los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Cuánto llevaban de relación realmente?

—¡Tendrán un bebé! —gritó, porque esa vez sí lo hizo, el vikingo de mayor tamaño en la habitación, recibiendo otro golpe fuerte en la cabeza—. Disculpa.

—No era información necesaria —argumentó Hiccup, sonriendo de medio lado a ambos, ante su sorpresa—. Felicidades por ambas noticias. Lo que quisiera saber es, precisamente, desde hace cuánto tiempo mantienes esta relación con ella. —Le observó intentando recordar, lo que en realidad no le provocaba muy buena espina.

—Créeme, no fue mientras estaban "bien". —Remarcó comillas. —De hecho, ya estaban muy distantes para entonces. No buscamos que nada ocurriera —se defendió, el dueño de casa asintió todavía tranquilo. ¿Era ese realmente el Hiccup que admitió sentirse atraído por la rubia desde los doce años?

Esas cosas nunca se buscaban, realmente. Usualmente los vikingos acostumbraban esperar a los dieciocho años para contraer matrimonio y comenzar sus familias, Astrid, Patán y él habían sido unas pocas excepciones, llegando casi hasta los veinte con la soltería patente. No se sorprendía en nada, incluso Patapez había contraído sus nupcias tempranas, al igual que los gemelos.

Lo que le sorprendía era, justamente, que haya sido Astrid quien se embarazara antes de estar casada, especialmente de alguien como Patán, que hasta hace algún tiempo no parecía buscar nada serio y ya todos lo veían casándose en años con alguien mucho más joven. Algo le acababa de confirmar seriamente que ella no estaba hecha para él.

Menudos giros.

—Realmente me alegra que te lo tomaras así, veníamos con la respiración atorada —suspiraba Patapez, inclinándose el vaso con agua. Sus dos acompañantes rieron por lo bajo, divertidos.

—Por cierto, Hiccup —le llamó Patán, sujetando entre sus manos el vaso propio—. Te hemos visto salir seguido con Chimuelo. Incluso algunos días no te vemos regresar hasta el día siguiente, ¿qué te traes? —Elevó sus cejas, con interés, y pronto el muchacho los tuvo a ambos con sus miradas impacientes encima. Levantó la cabeza al techo.

—El tratado con DunBroch nos mantiene ocupados —intentó mentir, al regresar la mirada a sus acompañantes los encontró, más que claramente, sin creerle.

—Creo que la princesa de DunBroch es quien lo mantiene ocupado —Patapez se relajó en su silla, riendo al ver que los colores se adueñaban de la cara de su amigo. Patán le tanteó el hombro a carcajadas limpias, dándole la razón con toda la diversión patentada—. Tu padre nos ha dicho que se llevan bien.

—De hecho —les dio la razón, suspirando para calmar sus nervios y colores. ¿Cómo habían girado la conversación de tal modo?—. En la mañana saldré para allá, así llegaré junto con mi padre.

—Anda, hombre —exclamó Patán—. Nos vamos ya para que descanses, ¿le envío tu saludo a Astrid? —Hiccup asintió. Pronto los vio ponerse en pie y salir, ante su despedida en la puerta.

Al cerrar detrás de sí se felicitó por la madurez con que reaccionó. Al final Mérida siempre regresaba a su cabeza cuando intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Nuevamente le parecía increíble cómo de los besos dados hacía un rato le surgieran toda la serie de pensamientos que, de ser visibles, debería arrojar a la basura antes de ser descubierto. Opacando la probabilidad de decepción sobre las noticias que acababa de recibir.

Realmente sus palabras le habían hecho sentir muy a gusto. "_Confío en ti_". Pero aún así no quería precipitarse. Ella le gustaba, la quería, realmente deseaba constantemente besar sus labios y no podía evitar pensar en recorrer su cuerpo, reconocerlo como propio. Porque ella era de él, ¿verdad? ¿Eso era sentir pertenencia? Quería a Mérida solo para él.

Quería que Mérida esté en ese instante a su lado…

Lanzó una maldición al aire y se metió en la cama, con Chimuelo mirándolo sin entender.

En la mañana salió casi sin dormir, con los párpados cayéndose y Chimuelo con su mirada divertida. Su dueño últimamente estaba más torpe y distraído de lo usual, únicamente se ponía un poco más cuerdo cuando estaban en DunBroch y con aquel animal negro y blanco, lleno de pelos, que lo miraba mal cuando hacía volar a la otra joven.

El entrecejo se le volvió recto por el solo recuerdo, ahora mismo estaban volando a ese mismo lugar y pasarían más tiempo con la bestia que le relinchaba molesto cada vez que lo veía. Mejor lo dejaba, su compañero se quedaba dormido en su lomo y sin él despierto ambos se darían un chapuzón.

Hiccup divisó el barco de su gente casi llegando al puerto. Lo que le hizo despabilarse un poco.

Lo que le terminó de despertar, fue el bombardeo y el fuego alzándose, consumiendo algunas embarcaciones aliadas y madera que conformaban el muelle a lo lejos. Hizo ir más deprisa a su amigo para ver de cerca. Las personas lanzando agua a las llamaradas, el rey Fergus entre su gente, elevando los brazos en su dirección, en cuando lo vio, para que no se acercaran.

No fue necesario pensarlo. Se regresó, descendiendo hasta el barco vikingo con la mirada atónita de su padre.

—Sobrevolaba. Han incendiado el puerto e intentan evitar el ataque. El rey indica que nos detengamos para no ser vistos.

—¡Paren! —se hizo oír Estoico, siendo sus órdenes acatadas enseguida—. ¡Hacia atrás! —Las remadas en contra comenzaron, adentrándolos más al mar hasta que se le fue dado el alto otra vez, indicando que se sujetaran a las rocas que bordeaban la costa cercana. El hombre corpulento se volteó a su hijo en ese momento—. Sigue vigilando, cuídate de las miradas.

Al elevarse al cielo nuevamente, tuvo la vista entera de cómo las catapultas expulsaban sus bombas de fuego, llegando éstas a dar incluso a las casas más cercanas al mar. Dio una indicación a Chimuelo para que disparara a uno de los barcos enemigos, deteniéndolo rápidamente en los siguientes segundos, lográndolo por casualidad.

Se revelaría.

Una cabellera roja llamó su atención. Llegaba cabalgando con el arco tenso, dispuesta a la lucha que mencionó dar. Fergus no la veía, concentrado en hacer señas a los barcos que se acercaban para que se alejen, ayudando a la gente a apaciguar inútilmente el fuego. Una flecha fue disparada al barco más cercano, dando justo en el pecho a quien se encontraba por disparar la siguiente bomba que igual se lanzó por alguien más.

Más le siguieron a la primera, ni una erraba el blanco. Angus fue el que llamó su atención entonces.

El caballo relinchó a su lado, cosa que ignoró por completo, sujetó otra flecha para disparar entre las llamas. La misma hizo el recorrido esperado a través de las mismas, en medio de todo obstáculo probable para dar justo a otro de los sujetos encargados de mantener en pie el arma mayor. Un cabezazo del corcel le hizo distraer de su siguiente tiro.

Iba a voltearse cuando sintió un golpe muy duro en la nuca, seguido de un mareo y la negrura absoluta.

Hiccup sintió la desesperación dispararse en sus ojos, rabia y adrenalina. De un giro llegó hasta el casillo y desde allí a vuelo bajo surcó el pueblo. Descendió de Chimuelo entre una de las calles cercanas a la costa, así no las miradas no lo encontrarían y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, directo a Fergus.

—¡Rey Fergus! —gritó a toda voz, ganándose la atención del hombre más adelante, que volteó a buscarlo con la mirada—. ¡Se llevan a Mérida! —volvió a gritar, ignorando el ardor en su garganta por el esfuerzo.

El rey de DunBroch agrandó sus orbes, volteándose. Alcanzó a ver a su hija siendo llevada sobre el hombro de un desconocido, camino a un bote pequeño de remos. Al llegar por donde éste salió ya lo tenía lejos, rebuscó en el suelo el carcaj de su hija y el arco. Apuntó a los secuestradores, derribando a uno luego de una flecha y teniendo que cubrirse al cabo por otra bola de fuego.

El barco con su hija llegó al más cercano, el que seguía atacando. Ya con Hiccup a su lado pensaban en arrojarse al agua y correr en busca del dragón, ya sin que nada más importara.

Un matorral negro saltó al barco, sujetando un par de espadas y atacando todo hombre que le aparecía por al lado.

Lord Macintosh.

Gritaba con su voz inmortal y atacaba con su hijo a un lado, a diestra y siniestra, mientras su gente misma se montaba a la embarcación para también hacer frente. Fergus no tardó en saltar a otro bote que se encontraba a su disposición, siendo sus pasos seguidos por Hiccup, que antes de hacer otra cosa hizo unas señas a su compañero para que tranquilizara sus rugidos.

Al mismo tiempo que el Lord de cabello alborotado y pintura azul en el rostro era acorralado, llevando a su gente demasiado ocupada, MacGuffin hizo surcar una de las velas de su propia embarcación, aparecida de la nada para los espectadores, cayendo la misma sobre los atacantes cual lanza de tiro.

Pocos huyeron, un río de sangre se vertía al mar cuando el rey Fergus sujetó a su hija en el pequeño bote, junto al muchacho, que revisaba exhaustivo si la sangre que llevaba no eran de heridas hechas a su cuerpo. Un corte profundo en la mejilla era lo único notable, el vestido verde manchado en el vientre, brazos y falda. La inconsciencia inundándola.

—Es verdad que los buscan a ustedes. —La mirada del rey estaba en él cuando levantó la mirada por las palabras. Unos ojos suplicantes, cargados de impotencia, la tristeza y desdicha de solo imaginarse haber tocado el cuerpo de su guerrera hija sin vida—. No puedo dejarla regresar a DunBroch a sabiendas de lo que le espera.

Tragó seco, sin poder inmutarse, helado por la sola idea que también congelaba el gran cuerpo del rey.

—La embarcación de mi padre se encuentra en la siguiente orilla, escondido. —Se puso en pie, lanzando un silbido agudo al aire para que su dragón apareciese entre el ya ennegrecido humo de las llamas y torpemente montara el vuelo hasta el bote, que se hundió hasta casi el borde por su peso—. Voy con Chimuelo para dar aviso, diríjase con Mérida hasta allá.

No le importó pensar en Astrid al momento que tuvo su cuerpo por primera vez, la ruda vikinga fue quien tomó la iniciativa, aún cuando no sabía exactamente qué hacer y desviaba sus pensamientos para que no lo pensara exactamente. Huyó ante la presión de sentirse líder de un pueblo rudo, más de lo que él podía llegar a ser. Se acobardó ante el deseo que su ser sentía por abandonar a su primer amor.

En esos últimos meses se resistió en consideración a la tentación que era Mérida, aún cuando ella seguramente deseaba golpearlo por idiota. Gracias a ella se hizo cargo de lo que sentía, pudo olvidar de forma madura y reconocer que no estaba solo ante el liderazgo. En ese instante, llegando al barco de su padre, podía incluso asegurar que haría lo necesario por protegerla.

—El rey se dirige hacia aquí.

Esperaron unos minutos, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde se dirigían. Fueron testigos de los gritos y la alerta, una vez guardaron silencio, pero no sabían la seriedad de los problemas allá. Y una vez que el gran escoces sujetó la mano de su contraparte, supieron que no había sido un simple festejo.

Dejaron a la muchacha, en la inconsciencia más profunda que pudo tener alguna vez, sobre una manta dentro del barco vikingo. Estoico bajó al bote en cuanto ordenó a sus hombres prepararse para zarpar. La mirada de dolor que solo un padre puede dar fue suficiente para que entendiera y llevara una mano al hombro en comprensión.

—No saben de la alianza y es ya muy obvia su estrategia de atacar al pez más gordo primero —susurró Fergus, elevando su mirada al barco donde su hija descansaba—. Los jóvenes MacGuffin, Macintosh y Dingwall sabrán defenderse con más fuerza o ya sabremos dónde podremos llevarlos.

Un suspiro profundo a dúo por la pesadez de los asuntos.

—Nos reuniremos los cinco líderes cuando terminemos las reconstrucciones en las tierras de los clanes. —Un nuevo apretón de manos, esta vez en señal de despedida—. Cuídenla bien.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no pasará nada a Mérida mientras esté bajo la vigilancia de mi hijo y su dragón. Que mis fuerzas te acompañen y den aliento de sobra, gran compañero.

Hiccup observó al rey alejándose al mismo tiempo que el barco comenzaba a moverse en dirección contraria. Bajó la mirada a la muchacha inerte en el suelo. Suspiró sintiendo el nudo formándose en su garganta. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella no despertaba jamás?

—Hijo —llamó Estoico, colocando un brazo en su hombro—. Será mejor que la lleves ahora, llegarán más deprisa y podrán decirte las curanderas si hay algo grave.

No necesitó repetírselo. Chimuelo dio un cabezazo suave a un lado de su cuerpo y pronto, con ayuda, logró subirla, luego acomodarse y avanzar por los cielos. El viento golpeándole la cara le hizo notar las pestañas húmedas, lágrimas pequeñas que escapaban con el sólo pensamiento de que ella no despertase, de que por un golpe o algo más no recordase nada, como contaban en algunas historias.

También salían al recordar ese momento en que la golpearon y él solo se quedó observando cómo la llevaban.

Seguía martillándose la cabeza, con Chimuelo a su lado topándole un brazo con la cabeza, fuera de su casa en Berk con las curanderas revisando a Mérida dentro. Empuñando sus manos y golpeándose las sienes con algo de pereza.

Llevaba esperando algunas horas interminables cuando descubrió a Bocón subir la colina a pierna coja, llegar a su lado y sentarse para regalarle un pedazo de pan con queso, indicando que si no comía nada, por más que la pubertad le haya ensanchado la espalda, iba a terminar peor de escuálido.

—La chica sí que resultó ser de tu importancia, ¿eh? Mírate nada más —se burló, intentando romper el silencio y animar un poco al muchacho que, aún con el pan y queso en la mano, seguía golpeándose una de las sienes y cargando un bloque en la mirada—. Va a estar bien, muchacho.

—Estoy esperando eso.

Al abrirse la puerta de la casa, ambos se pusieron en pie de un salto, dejándolos pasar para después dar los resultados.

—Han sido un par de golpes leves, el mayor en la nuca y el corte. Despertará, a más tardar, en dos o tres días. Pero no se preocupe, es una chica fuerte —se despidieron con una sonrisa del muchacho y el adulto, al cabo, el primero sujetó una silla y la colocó junto a su cama, ocupada por ella.

—Vendré en la mañana cuando tu padre llegue, Hiccup. Descansa —Bocón cerró la puerta al irse.

Él aún no despegaba la mirada de los rizos y el rostro apaciguado, tranquilo, sin sonrisas o alguna muestra de sentimiento más que el mencionado. No la prefería así. Sacó otro par de mantas del armario, cubriéndola a ella con una, puesto que acostumbraba un clima más cálido, y arrojando al suelo la otra para recostarse encima.

Suspiró una vez acomodado, con ambas manos sobre su estómago y la mirada perdida en el techo, desviándola cada cierto segundo a la cama por si notaba algún movimiento. En tal sesión de movimientos logró quedarse dormido, en la noche que sería una de las más cortas y sin un sueño más que la pesadilla que le asomó al despertar en la madrugada.

Pesadilla en la que Mérida moría en sus brazos…

Continuará…

* * *

**Disculpen mucho la demora. D:**

**No fue mi intensión, de hecho, tenía este capítulo dificultoso ya terminado pero sin revisión para el domingo. Pero ¿saben qué? Odio los cortes de luz, y odio que en la casa donde trabajo no haya internet. XD**

**El capítulo me había costado y no quería dejar fallas muy visibles. Espero que no haya quedado ninguna así. ._. Mátenme de ser así.**

**Agradecimientos anónimos a:**

**DarkCarmilla: Me alegra que te gustase, linda. Espero que este sea igualmente de tu completo agrado. ^^ Un saludo, cuídate mucho. **

**En fin, espero comentarios de los lectores. **

**Bye-bye!**


	5. Tranquilidad y convivencia

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Tranquilidad y convivencia_

Despertó la segunda noche con la misma imagen tétrica y sensación de piel fría bajo sus manos, teniendo nuevamente que sentarse a tocarla, descubriéndola dormida de lado, con una mueca y el cabello alborotado. Sujetó su mano, sintiendo la calidez del tacto, resultándole éste tranquilizador.

Un relámpago se hizo ver por la ventana antes que el trueno se escuchara, haciendo resonar las ventanas y logrando que Chimuelo gruña quedamente entre sueños. La respiración de la chica era más sonora, cada vez se notaban más gestos mientras dormía, más movimientos. No le sorprendería que en unas horas, cuando la luz del día nublado se hiciera presente, lograra despertar.

Él no volvería a dormirse de forma profunda otra vez, no enseguida, si pensaba positivo. La primera noche despertó con pesadillas en plena madrugada y no pudo regresar a pegar los ojos por vigilar que ella siga respirando. Ese día la muchacha notó mejorías y esperanzas de despertar pronto, según la curandera que fue a asearla y darle una mirada.

Su padre había llegado por la tarde, más frustrado que de costumbre, a encerrarse directamente en la casa a planear un plan de enfrentamiento con lo poco que tenía entendido sobre los clanes. Pasó a ver cómo estaban y se retiró rápido, dejando en claro que se le avisara si ella despertaba.

Bocón fue a llevarle desayuno, almuerzo y cena, los tres en compañía de sermones y regaños sobre no dejar de alimentarse, pues al final sería lo mismo que ella despertase bien si él estaba medio muerto por desnutrición. La exageración de sus palabras había logrado hacerle reír, distraerse por unos momentos antes de volver a volcar la atención en ver si ella despertaba, o en sus notas, muy a las perdidas veces.

No se percató de en qué momento volvió a quedarse dormido con el grado de atención volcado en cualquier sonido, exceptuando el de la lluvia. Un trueno más fuerte de los habituales, seguido de un quejido, le hizo dar un salto. La claridad del día era visible, debiendo apenas estar amaneciendo. Notó los movimientos más arriba y se arrodilló en el suelo para verla.

Se giró, pasando de darle la espalda a mostrar la cara, en la cual observó cómo el entrecejo se arrugaba con molestia y una mueca se abría paso por sus labios. Volvió a girarse, quedando boca arriba. Hiccup tomó asiento a su lado al notar que abría los ojos lentamente, volviendo a cerrarlos con fuerza por el dolor de cabeza.

Los orbes azules se fijaron en él y, solo por un momento, parecieron calmados y hasta tranquilos por verlo. Seguidamente se sentó de forma abrupta, mirando en todas direcciones, alarmada.

—¡Atacaban DunBroch! —El par de manos en sus hombros, volviendo a recostarla con suavidad, le hicieron tranquilizarse notoriamente. Apreció su entorno con el ojo más crítico que pudo permitirse, volvió a verlo a él con los ojos entrecerrados y llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Era muy obvio que ya no atacaban DunBroch, así como que no era normal estar en una cama con él en frente—. ¿Dónde estoy? —se resignó a preguntar.

Hiccup tomó la almohada al verla levantarse nuevamente, esta vez con mucha más suavidad, acomodándola en la pared para que se recostara allí. —Intentaron secuestrarte y tu padre pidió al mío traerte a Berk, ya que no saben aún de nuestra alianza y tal parece que desean primero acabar con los clanes grandes.

—¿Estoy en Berk? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza de este modo? —se quejó, aún con la mano masajeando la nuca.

—Lo estás, bajo nuestro cuidado. —Sujetó el vaso con agua que había a un lado de la manta donde dormía y le ofreció, siéndole agradecido—. Te dieron un golpe muy fuerte para dejarte inconsciente. Yo llegaba sobrevolando y advertí a mi padre para que se ocultaran.

Ella asintió, regresando el vaso y suspirando, más tarde pediría más información. Al abrir los ojos luego, no hizo más que observar con cierta atonía la mirada gacha de su acompañante, junto a la culpa reflejada en sus ojos. Pasando por alto sus dolores se sostuvo para, aún sentada, poder acercarse a tomarle del rostro. Él le dio de lleno con esa mirada, Mérida le sonrió suavemente a la misma, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Estaba bien, viva. Ningún peligro golpeó con severidad su mente como para hacerle olvidar quién era, todavía mantenía sus gestos y mirada azul, profunda y vivaz. El rostro seguía igualmente hermoso, por más de llevar ahora un par de puntos de sutura. Él le tomó por el mismo, acercándose para plantar un beso casto sobre sus labios.

—No tienes idea de cómo esperaba a que despiertes.

Mérida sonrió, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose después el labio inferior, gesto que el castaño observó y del cual intentó desviar la mirada, pasándola al interesante suelo donde intentó dormir los días anteriores. Por más de apenas despertar y que el malestar azotara su mente aún, no podía pasar por alto su entorno.

—¿Es tu cama? —indagó ella. Asintió—. No tenía por qué morder mi labio, ¿verdad? —Volvió a asentir—. ¿Es normal que el dolor se haya ido tan rápido? —Sonrió, con diversión.

Él le dio una mirada entonces que le caló hasta el alma, como la anterior pero diferente. Era deseosa, ansiosa, algo parecido a ver un animal muy sediento que se siente culpable por estarlo. Un brillo particular que le hizo estremecer y querer en ese instante, más que nunca, ser abundante agua.

La abrazó por debajo de los brazos, acercándose hasta donde estaba para poder capturar nuevamente sus labios. En el mismo gesto que siempre hacía, le rodeó el cuello, aferrándose con fuerza. A la par que le recorría la espalda, ella hundía las manos en sus cabellos, tirando los mismos sin querer, provocando así que el contacto entre sus bocas aumentara con cierto desespero.

La necesidad de verla despierta le había carcomido el cerebro por mucho, haciéndole olvidar lo mucho que le provocaba el solo tacto de sus labios o su sola mirada tranquilizadora, divertida. Seguía acompañado, ella le intentaba corresponder a cada movimiento que hacía sobre y dentro de su boca, aún estaba ahí.

Mérida cayó de espaldas en cuanto el calor en su vientre le quitó algo de fuerzas por expandirse, él se posicionó encima, siendo recibido entre sus piernas, las que se abrieron en pleno instinto por darle lugar, llegando a sorprenderse de las reacciones de su cuerpo. Sus dedos le presionaron la espalda con fuerza al sentirlo abandonar su boca y suspirar en su cuello, donde el muchacho se permitió repartir pequeños besos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro agitado de su garganta, sintiendo su corazón viajando a mil latidos por minuto y una necesidad increíble de tocar piel. Misma necesidad que él sentía, al parecer, puesto que sus manos comenzaban a recorrerle las piernas por sobre la tela del vestido, buscando levantar el misma lo suficiente.

Y entonces un dolor agudo en su cabeza le hizo quejarse, para después notar la presión que delataba hambre en el estómago. Ya ante el quejido él se separó para verla, corroborando que no había metido la pata. Le vio ruborizada, y no por el momento, al mismo tiempo llevar una mano a su estómago y arrugar el cejo con cierta molestia y resignación.

Se alejó, ayudándola a que se sentara, haciendo rozar sus labios con una sonrisa en medio. Se puso en pie y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un tazón de caldo caliente. Ella comenzó a beberlo con lentitud, al principio con cierta vergüenza de mirarlo y haber tenido que detener lo que ansiaba. Esperando que el dolor de cabeza no sea tanto como para provocarle náuseas, se permitió un poco de pan y bebió mucha agua. Todo ante la mirada perdida del muchacho, que se puso en pie con los platos vacíos una vez ella terminó.

—Tengo que avisar a mi padre que has despertado. —Se le acercó, presionando sus labios con suavidad—. Intenta descansar. Chimuelo se quedará contigo en lo que regreso.

El dragón dormía, la lluvia seguía constante afuera y se quedó sola, recostada. Con toda su personalidad guardada por dos días enteros durmiendo, se puso en pie con lentitud, omitiendo el pequeño mareo y comenzando a caminar lentamente por la pequeña casa. Una habitación, una cocina con la mesa en la misma, escaleras que iban al ático y el pequeño baño en una esquina.

Digna casa para vivir solo y sin compañía. Tomó asiento en la mesa, desde donde pudo observar a Chimuelo durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación. Otra vez se envalentó a ponerse en pie. Ver al compañero del muchacho solamente le llevó a pensar en Angus, y eso a caer en que estaba muy lejos de su hogar, que no volvería a ver a su buen amigo en un tiempo indefinido.

Cruzándose de piernas cayó sentada junto al dragón, que abrió un ojo para verla a su lado.

—¿Me dejas tocarte? —susurró. Extendió la mano hacía la cabeza, él se dejó hacer sin terminar de comprender por qué indagaba cuando ya hasta le había hecho volar. Se irguió para hacer que su mano llegase más rápido entre sus ojos. La garganta de Mérida emitió una queja queda antes de sentir algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. El Furia Nocturna abrió entonces ambos orbes para mirarla—. Buen chico.

Estoico estaba envuelto en papeles y discutiendo con Bocón cuando su hijo apareció en la casa. Al decir por lo que había llegado, pronto le dijeron que en unas horas irían, intentando ambos mayores despacharlo con rapidez para seguir con sus discusiones y trámites. El mejor amigo de su padre le recordó que las curanderas irían nuevamente esa tarde, justo antes de arrojarle un saco.

—Dile que vista eso —guiñó un ojo al muchacho, logrando que se ruborizara y saliera más rápido de su anterior hogar.

Entró al actual, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para enseguida recargarse en ella y masajear el puente de su nariz, Bocón sabía abrir la boca cuando menos lo necesitaba. Al levantar la mirada ella estaba en la puerta de la habitación, mirándole con una leve sonrisa de bienvenida y con Chimuelo apareciendo sobre uno de sus hombros.

El cabello enmarañado, las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Incluso aquella parte de ella, quitando la pizca de extrañeza, le caía bien.

—Hace más frío en Berk —Se acercó hasta ella para depositar en sus manos el saco—. Ponte esto. —La chica lo sujetó con firmeza y, cuando el dragón acabó de salir del cuarto, cerró la puerta con suavidad. Los orbes negros con fondo verde miraron inquisidores a Hiccup, que había llevado una mano a rascarse el cuello de forma nerviosa.

—¿Qué me ves? —inquirió, dándole un empujón para que dejase de hacerlo, logrando una cara que detonaba diversión en el animal escamoso.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella salió, girando entre sus manos el abrigo de piel. Un pantalón verde oscuro que se añadía a la piel para mantener el calor, una camisa de tela gruesa y larga que cubría hasta sus muslos, las botas y nada más. La lucha era con el abrigo que no sabía si iba para atrás o para adelante. Desistió de ella una vez llegó hasta la mesa, lugar donde la depositó con pocas ganas de continuar la lucha.

—¿Me sienta bien? —Estiró más abajo la camisa, para después reacomodar su cuello, volviendo a quedar como estaba. Él rió divertido por eso.

—Te queda el estilo —confirmó, observándola sentarse en la mesa, golpeteando los dedos en la madera de la misma. —¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —Tomó asiento frente a ella, que simplemente se miró las manos en busca de responder algo además de "bien".

—Algo mareada y con nostalgia. Aunque siento curiosidad por conocer el pueblo.

—Llueve ahora, cuando pare podremos salir —medio susurró. Las manos de ella se extendieron por la mesa hacia él, al mirarle la cara la observó tranquila, confiada, con el solo corte en su rostro y nada más. Aún así su mente le recordaba haberla visto inconsciente y pálida, como muerta que respiraba.

—Hiccup, estoy viva —le susurró ella también, ahora mostrando una sonrisa, una mirada conmovedora—. Puedes abrazarme, besarme y te voy a corresponder, no estaré fría —Las manos masculinas envolvieron las suyas, mostrándole las diferencia de tamaños entre las mismas en tal momento. Los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha.

Realmente estaba viva, realmente respiraba, tenía que convencerse. Sus manos eran cálidas y su mirada también, la tenía en frente, en su casa. Como le fue dicho; podía besarla y sentiría sus brazos rodeándole el cuello en correspondencia, podía igualmente abrazarla y notaría el calor reconfortante. Le sintió ponerse en pie y, al separar los párpados, la notó de pie a su lado, sujetando su rostro para besarlo en la mejilla con suavidad, dulzura.

—No tengas miedo justo ahora, vikingo —Le abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que su cabeza se recargara en su pecho y él le rodeara la cintura desde su lugar, sentado en la silla, sin que aquel contacto importara de otra forma.

Ella tenía razón. Si no deseaba volver a verla así, lo que menos tenía que hacer era tener miedo. Para cuidarla estaba dispuesto a todo y ella le hacía ver que, primeramente, para hacerle sentir bien debía permanecer a su lado… Tranquilo.

_Calor_.

Esa noche hacía mucho calor.

Ambos estaban acostados juntos en la cama pero, contrario a todos los días que pasaron la noche juntos, se daban la espalda y encontraban lo más distante posible del otro. La respiración de Mérida se terminaba de tranquilizar luego de un sueño bochornoso, con una mano en su pecho y las mejillas rojas. Hiccup se mordía la lengua para calmar sus nervios, teniendo los músculos tensos.

Muchas sensaciones juntas y contacto físico a propósito para el gusto de ambos. Estoico no había ido al final para hablar con ella, por lo que pasaron la tarde solos, excepto por el corto momento en que fueron a verla las curanderas, y a la hora de dormir un simple contacto les había alertado como nunca. La dueña de los rizos sentía la piel sensible, en extremo. Lo peor en ese momento era no querer ser tocada y a la vez desear que se volteara a abrazarle.

Pero su acompañante no lo haría, por más que su mente le traicionara e hiciera que su cuerpo le gritara órdenes de ataque. Ella debía descansar. Había sido un día cargado de emociones pesadas y no quería incomodarla justo entonces, aún cuando su respiración apenas se controlaba, suponía que luego de una pesadilla, y en serio quisiera voltearse para al menos rodearle la cintura.

Mejor hacerlo en la inconsciencia del sueño, cuando su sangre no se disparara al sur de su cuerpo y ella pueda notarlo. En ese instante se sentó, colocándose la prótesis para ponerse luego en pie y salir de la habitación, en dirección al baño. Necesitaba un baño de agua fría con urgencia. La chica le siguió con la mirada hasta que se desapareció, volteándose entonces, intentando convencerse de ya estar dormida para cuando él regresara.

El sueño la embargó en poco tiempo, al fin y al cabo, por más de su cuerpo caluroso, estaba cansada. Un sueño lleno de caricias, viento y besos le surcó la cabeza nuevamente y más de una vez en la noche, siendo con lo único que llegó a soñar.

Al regresar a la habitación, la notó abrazando sus piernas, relajada, con aires de estar pasando por un sueño muy envidiable. Se recostó a su lado, queriendo darse un golpe en la cabeza para auto noquearse y poder dormir finalmente. En la madrugada logró caer, por fin, despertando algunas cuantas horas después con una pierna enredada en las suyas.

Contuvo la respiración, porque además de ello, uno de los brazos le pasaba por la cintura, notando, a la par de todo esto, la cabeza de la muchacha chocando en la parte posterior de su cuello. Los suspiros acompasados, dando a entender un sueño profundo, le acariciaban la piel expuesta del lugar. Sintió cosquillas y escalofríos, también se notó atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

¿Cómo moverse sin despertarla de tal sueño?

La realidad era que los ojos de Mérida llevaban abiertos desde hace algunos minutos, a medias, aún somnolientos. Quería abrazarlo, por lo que se volteó en medio del despertar y lo hizo como si fuera su almohada en el castillo. Todavía cuando sabía que no era la almohada (pues esta no era tan grande ni tenía las extremidades u olor del joven), se permitió quedarse así al menos hasta notarlo despertar.

Por eso, para alivio del chico que la creía dormida, al dejar de escuchar su respiración profunda se decidió a soltarlo y voltearse por completo, volviendo a darle la espalda para que pensara que dormía. Al notar que se sentaba, levantaba y daba la vuelta a la cama para salir, abrió los ojos. Él paró en la puerta para voltear y verla, encontrando el color azul mirándolo con una pizca de picardía.

—Buenos días —le saludó, sin evitar una pequeña risa a voz adormecida. Después también se sentó, quitó las frazadas y levantó. Se había colocado para dormir el vestido enagua que solía llevar bajo los vestidos más grandes para evitar cualquier incomodidad. Éste era blanco y le llegaba a las rodillas, se sostenía con finas tiras en sus hombros, dejando a la vista lo suficiente.

Lo triste del acontecimiento fue no haber recordado aquello hasta adentrada la primera comida del día, que sintió frío en las piernas y recordó no haberse vestido del todo. Cayendo en por qué la incomodidad de Hiccup cada que la miraba. Sin embargo, rió en diversión por tu propia torpeza y por las actitudes del muchacho, en vez de sentir la vergüenza que sentiría de ser otro lugar u otra persona.

Fue la primera de muchas cosas que ocurrieron a medida que los días juntos se abrían paso. La primera semana lograron acostumbrarse a dormir sin ser invadidos por los calores ocasionales, por más que al principio siguieran notaran cierta incomodidad. Los pocos días de la semana que salió el sol la llevó al pueblo y al bosque de pinos donde conoció a Chimuelo y había aprendido lo necesario sobre los dragones.

La segunda semana las muestras de afecto eran más seguidas y extensas, pero sin sobrepasar los límites, no hasta que ella lograra estar en todos sus sentidos cuerdos. Todavía sentía debilidad en algunas mañanas y se mareó por largo rato las primeras veces que intentó montar al dragón del chico.

Algunas veces se perdía mirando algún lugar o dormía por varias horas más sumadas las nocturnas. Al final de esa semana dejó de hacerse constante, para su mayor tranquilidad. Se volteaba antes de dormir y abrazaba su cintura con firmeza, corriendo el cabello para dejar su nariz en el cuello femenino, donde se dormía y de donde se alejaba las veces que su cuerpo le traicionaba.

La semana tres y cuatro fueron lo mismo, era llegar del pueblo o de hablar con su padre a encontrarla fuera con el dragón, o dentro, aburrida, esperándolo únicamente para que la sacase a sentir el viento golpeando su cara. Las visitas de su padre se hacían constantes porque pronto tendría que marchar a las tierras del clan Dingwall, donde se encontraban los demás esperándolo luego de un intercambio de mensajes.

El problema con ese viaje era que se encontraba mucho más lejos, tres días de ida y tres de vuelta, si el clima se ponía a su favor serían dos, sumando lo que necesitaría para terminar de planear el frente de batalla con sus compañeros.

Hiccup debía quedarse a cargo del pueblo por cualquier tentativa de ataque, quedándose Bocón a su lado para darle apoyo. La sola idea le tensaba y frustraba, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra. Desventajas de una guerra con lento plan de ataque y alianzas lejanas, según decía el mejor amigo de su padre.

Al segundo día de la ausencia de Estoico, atraídos como osos que ven irse a las abejas, hicieron su aparición, haciéndose pasar por cualquier barco que llegaba a las costas de Berk. Únicamente los dragones que vigilaban con sus dueños en las madrugadas lograron llegar a sospechar, e incluso para entonces era tarde.

Hiccup salió de la casa, montándose a Chimuelo en segundos para salir hacía los cielos, dispuesto a atacar desde allá de ser necesario. Mérida corrió detrás de él, descalza y habiéndose vestido lo más rápido que pudo, todavía con el pedido de que se quedase en la casa a salvo.

Apenas llegó al pueblo observaba a los dragones volar en dirección al puerto con sus dueños y, al momento de llegar hasta allá, fue tomada del brazo y metida en una casa junto con algunas otras mujeres desarmadas, las cuales miraban por la pequeña ventana, en busca de reconocer a los que se movían en las penumbras, no la dejaron salir de ahí. Se acercó a ellas para mirar también.

Las bolas de fuego enemigas colisionaban con las arrojadas por los dragones. Los hombres en la barcaza golpeaban cacerolas, cualquier artefacto que hiciera sonoros ruidos aturdidores para las mascotas del pueblo, quienes sin quererlo acababan disparando a otro lugar, siendo mayormente el agua.

No lo veía y comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Interesante cabello —dijeron a sus espaldas, al voltearse pudo ver, sentada en el suelo, a la muchacha de cabello rubio que simplemente bufó al sentir otra explosión—. Ojalá pueda yo estar allí —gruñó, presionando los puños. Las mayores presentes le miraron con reproche, sin dirigirle una palabra. Las armas a sus lados indicaban que era luchadora, ¿por qué estaba allí entonces?

—Peleas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí si no quieres estarlo? —indagó, sin darle especial importancia realmente y regresando a mirar por la ventana.

—Resulta que si cargas con un niño no puedes hacerlo —dijo entre dientes, volviendo a bufar y recargar la cabeza en la pared. Una de las mujeres junto a Mérida se volteó a darle una mirada severa.

—Es más pelea de hombres esta vez, Astrid, deja de decir esas cosas. —Regresó la mirada a la par de la pelirroja. Ésta se volvió pensativa. Astrid. Ocultó el nombre en el fondo de su mente porque enseguida de escucharlo supo de quién se trataba, las primeras de las miles de conversaciones con su compañero la tuvieron de protagonista, al fin y al cabo.

Y en parte comprendía a la chica por su frustración, también estaría molesta si no la dejaran pelear, por más de estar embarazada.

Regresó la atención donde su mirada estaba, con el júbilo recorrerle el sistema al mismo tiempo que las llamaradas eran reflejadas en sus ojos. Un disparo de Chimuelo asestando de lleno a la vela mayor de la embarcación, seguido ese disparo de muchos otros de los demás dragones que se recuperaban del aturdimiento. Los vikingos eran mucho más deseosos de sangre que su gente, dejó de mirar en cuanto la barcaza comenzó a hundirse y los pueblerinos se arrojaban encima a exterminarlos a todos.

Un joven entró entonces por la puerta, agitado por la carrera hecha.

—Indican que vuelvan a sus casas.

Una de las mujeres que había estado a su lado colocó una mano en su hombro para detenerla, como si hubiera leído sus planes directamente de su cabeza. Se le acercó más, con la misma mirada severa con que habló a Astrid antes.

—No vayas para allá, te llevaré por mi propia cuenta si desobedeces.

El calor de las llamas le hizo encender las mejillas al salir. Los techos, las calles, cualquier cosa de madera se encontraba rodeada de fuego o aparentaba estarlo pronto. Las mujeres que habían estado encerradas con ella comenzaron a acarrear cuencos de agua para apagar lo posible antes que los hombres regresaran.

Ayudó todo lo que se le fue permitido por ellas, ya que de alguna forma estaban enteradas de su condición delicada hacía un tiempo y no deseaban meter la pata. Era conocida y fue bien tratada, hasta que comenzó a jadear de cansancio por la falta de costumbre y nuevamente le indicaron que se fuera.

Al salir caminando en dirección a la casa de Hiccup, se volteó con la idea de esperarlo sentada allí, divisándolo descender sobre Chimuelo en una de las torres de vigilancia. Un brillo particular a lo lejos le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. "_¡No!_", vociferó su mente al momento que la bomba de fuego golpeaba de lleno la mencionada torre.

Se quedó helada, observando la torre sucumbir y a los hombres dirigirse allí con presura.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta acá. ¿Les cuento la barbaridad que me costó escribir esto? ¿Y lo mucho que me cuestan los siguientes? XD **

**¿No? Pues mejor, menos palabras para mí. Puedo decir que puedo comenzar a publicar en menos tiempo si veo más comentarios y menos entradas a husmear (sí, les estoy presionando ò.ó), aunque no engaño a nadie, saben que ni yo me aguanto. **

***se va al rincón* **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, quienes lo dejaron, un saludo, cuídense. Nos estamos leyendo. :D**


	6. Ataques y consumación

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría.**

**A ver quién de todos fue el primero en notar que la categoría cambió… XD**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Ataques y consumación_

El clan Dingwall era el menor de los cuatro clanes que conformaban la alianza en un principio, e igualmente no dejaba de ser más grande que Berk.

Al llegar allí todo era conmoción, tristeza y desdén. Casas en reconstrucción, frustración en todos los rostros y maldiciones lanzadas descaradamente al aire por su líder. Lo que principalmente llevaba afectando a los cuatro dirigentes de los clanes era la falta de sus hijos, los primogénitos conocidos.

Ignoraba dónde habían ido a parar los tres muchachos que apenas conoció en su último encuentro, pero eso era lo que mantenía a todos con los pelos de punta y rabiosos hasta del aire. Fergus era quien más acorde a su usual humor estaba, aunque sus pensamientos bien acertaban al creer que, llegada una hora del día, descargaba la tristeza a solas, porque ni siquiera tenía la compañía de Elinor para sentirse algo reconfortado.

Su mujer se quedó cuidando a los niños en el castillo, y había enviado a su hija por su propio bien lejos de DunBroch.

—No tenemos idea de dónde son sus tierras para atacar directamente —vociferaba el rey mismo ante los demás—. Por lo que vemos, atacan distribuyéndose para así lograr un mejor tiempo.

—Un grupo de embarcaciones es más grande que las demás, por lo que contamos, deberíamos deshacernos de esa para debilitarlos más rápido. —Macintosh se masajeaba las sienes con insistencia, era tarde y todos estaban abarrotados. Las construcciones se llevaban tiempo y energía, incluso con toda la gente posible reunida.

—¿Cómo sabremos su próximo lugar de ataque? —objetó MacGuffin—. Podría ser mi clan, el de Fergus o incluso Berk.

—¿No han ido en ronda? —El de apariencia más avejentada y estatura más baja se hizo oír desde su silla—. Primero han atacado Berk, luego el clan DunBroch, el clan MacGuffin, Macintosh y aquí —Relajaron sus entrecejos para pensar aquello.

—Han de encontrarse cerca de Berk, si por allí comenzaron —Estoico señaló el mapa en medio de la mesa, indicando su lugar—. El próximo ataque puede ser Macintosh, ya que el último fue aquí en Dingwall.

El delgado moreno pronto abrió los ojos en enormidad, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con preocupación. —¡Mi gente está allá sola!

Para el momento que lograron calmar los nervios del hombre, que a la de nada quiso partir a sus tierras nuevamente en plena desesperación, todos estaban intentando pensar con la cabeza más fría las posibles acciones. Fue Fergus el primero en ponerse en pie y señalar las tierras de MacGuffin.

—Si la gente de Macintosh logra soportar esta bombardeada, nosotros podemos interceptarlos juntos en MacGuffin para darles pelea terminal —Las ojeras pronunciadas, la voz grave y cansada. Sus acompañantes no estaban mejor, por lo que pasado un rato apenas pudieron terminar de razonarlo.

Costaría. Quedaban menos guerreros en Macintosh debido a que algunos de los más fuertes habían viajado con su líder a hacer trabajo pesado, éste aseguraba que aquellos quedados a defender darían todo y lograrían echarlos como las veces anteriores. No quería pensar en las bajas, porque las habría y más que las veces anteriores sin duda, pero lo intentaría pensar positivamente.

Después de todo, sus enemigos no parecían muy listos.

Marcharon a sus camas lo suficientemente tarde como para arrojarse en ellas e intentar dormir. Aunque lo cierto era que ninguno precisamente durmió, descansaron de los días agitados con los ojos cerrados, esperando que pase el tiempo para tener que levantarse y partir al clan vecino, intentando no pensar solo por ese momento.

La planeación en esta ocasión había sido remotamente rápida junto a las otras, puesto que en la misma madrugad del día siguiente a la llegada de Estoico ya habían logrado pensar algo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. El cansancio era su aliado, los volvía menos violentos entre sí.

En esa misma madrugada, el fuego de la última bomba era igualmente reflejado en los ojos de Mérida como anteriores llamaradas. Él notó el suelo que pisaba desestabilizarse, seguidamente el golpe con el agua y los escombros cayendo a su alrededor, su dragón intentando que ninguno lo golpeara.

Ella se heló en su lugar, quedándose incluso sin aire ante la visión. Una ventisca y las gotas frías de lluvia mojándola le devolvieron el aliento, logrando que tomara una de las bocanadas de aire más revitalizadoras de su vida.

Comenzó dando un par de pasos y después se echó a correr, surcando entre las mujeres que miraban con igual atonía la escena, ignorando a los hombres a su paso que corrían, igual que ella, a ayudar a sus colegas. Habiendo cruzado las llamas se topó con Bocón reanimando a Hiccup en la orilla.

Chimuelo alejando a todo aquel que se le acercara más de medio metro, perseguido e irritado por tanta agua en su sistema, pues terminaron en el mar ante el golpe y caída de la torre. Su dueño tosía con fuerza, sentado mientras le golpeteaban la espalda. Vivo. Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, esta vez llena de alivio.

—¿Mérida? —Él le miró incluso con molestia, siendo ayudado por el mayor a sostenerse en pie. Ella ignoró la mirada olímpicamente, acercándosele y pasando el otro brazo por sobre sus hombros para ayudar a cargarlo—. Te pedí que no vinieras —regañó, intentando mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, notando el aturdimiento por el golpe con el agua.

—Lo pediste, no me lo dejaste en claro —Mantenía el cejo recto, sin ir al enojo o a la preocupación, sus labios iguales, ni una expresión plenamente patentada.

—Una muchacha bastante terca y decidida —susurró Bocón, logrando una media sonrisa en el hijo de su amigo cuando le hizo sentarse en la cama para revisarlo mejor. Abrió sus ojos, observó entre los cabellos para comprobar si no había herida grave, las costillas y que aún mantuviera su otra pierna también. El chico se sobaba la cabeza con molestia por el aturdimiento, no dejaba de ver borrones—. No es nada más que un golpe, de ser el de antes hubieras terminado con una severa contusión —se burló.

A paso cojo se dirigió a la cocina en busca de agua, donde la muchacha estaba sentada con las manos sobre la mesa. Una mirada momentánea entre ambos luego que el hombre hiciera lo debido, además de sujetar unas hierbas, y nada más. Un par de las mismas al vaso con agua y lo entregó.

—Bebe todo, te quitará el aturdimiento en un momento. Será mejor que por hoy descanses. —Hiccup olfateó el contenido e hizo una mueca, ganándose una mirada fea de Bocón. Presionó la nariz y se empinó la bebida, notando el sabor asqueroso cuando volvió a tomar aire—. Así me gusta —indicó—. Nos vemos más tarde, Hiccup.

—Adiós —alcanzó a decir, con el mal sabor en la boca. Una vez la puerta de entrada fue cerrada, se puso en pie con el vaso en mano y fue a la cocina, masticó una hoja de menta y bebió un poco más de agua, todavía haciendo muecas por el feo sabor de aquellas hierbas. Al voltearse, esperando encontrarla aún en la silla, se sorprendió mirando a la nada.

Movió la mirada a la puerta del cuarto y, al adentrarse allí, la encontró imitando un disparo de flecha desde la cama a la pared de en frente.

Lo vio entrar y se puso en pie, sujetándolo por los hombros y haciendo que se dirija a sentarse. La mirada neutra pasó a ser de molestia y fue él quien le hizo sentarse esa vez, a su lado, olvidando por un momento cualquier cosa que le pudo haber pasado.

—Eres un torpe, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? —regañó, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos para que los gestos en su rostro no fuera notados, intentando parar el dolor que su pecho le logró hacer sentir solo momentos antes—. ¡Pudiste morir! ¿Qué hacía yo entonces? Me quedaba sola…

Tragó el nudo en su garganta, notando el sonido de la prótesis siendo retirada y dejada a un lado, luego cómo sus manos le eran alejadas de su rostro con sutileza. Los ojos verdes detonaban cierta culpa, pero especialmente un aire tranquilo y relajante que le hizo dar un freno a las mil y una cosas que tenía para decirle en pleno plan de desquite por hacerle sentir tal preocupación mortífera.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —dejó salir, en un hilo de voz quebradizo, tapado por la presión de los labios ajenos, de forma casta, sobre los suyos. Una caricia a su rostro y una profunda mirada a los ojos que le caló lo suficiente lejos como para prometer callarse las palabrotas que podría soltar.

Si algo había llamado su atención en tal momento, fueron las ganas de besarla por su reacción. Ahora podía comprender lo que ella en realidad sintió cuando despertó deshecha un par de días luego de llegar. Esa abstinencia y necesidad de hacerle ver lo bien que estaba, que agradecía eternamente su preocupación y que le necesitaba para terminar de estar con todo el bienestar encima, terminar de saber que seguía a su lado.

Le sujetó por los hombros para volver a plantarle un beso, consciente que todos los actos anteriores a ese día habían sido detenidos por él, que no quería causarle dolor ni inseguridad, que solo quería cuidarla y mantenerla tal como estaba, porque así le había gustado y no deseaba verla cambiar.

Ya no se detendría, porque era ya certero el que ella no cambiaría, deseaba ser suya por muchos motivos diferentes, algunos que incluso no terminaba de reconocer. Seguiría siendo la misma princesa de DunBroch a la que volcó su confianza y corazón, luego de un tiempo sintiéndose dolorido.

Los brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizaron su primer tacto, haciendo que se recorriesen nuevamente en plena lucha ancestral y placentera. Al intentar arrodillarse para estar más a su altura él la tumbó, causándole una risa divertida y que le ayudase a erguirse otra vez. Únicamente para que se apoderara de sus labios con fiereza renovada, llevando las manos a su cintura y descendiendo.

Comenzando desde sus muslos, ambas manos subieron deprisa para comenzar a quitar la camisa larga, dejándola allí únicamente con la remera interior color blanca. Pronto volvió a dirigirse hacia abajo, ésta vez en busca de quitar el pantalón. En cuanto logró capturar el borde ella se hizo hacía atrás para ayudar a sacarlo y, una vez estuvo, se volvió a arrodillar frente a él para quitarle el chaleco y las prendas superiores.

Piernas suaves, al igual que las manos que le recorrían la espalda, mismo acto que hacían las suyas por la femenina para intentar deshacerse de las prendas interiores, masajeando como las anteriores veces lo hizo. Pasó de besar sus labios al mentón, el cuello, surcando hasta el vientre donde concentró más tiempo al verla presionar los lugares donde sus manos reposaban. Logró elevar la prenda blanca hacía arriba.

Los finos brazos volvieron a rodear su cuello en el instante que quitó la prenda, en busca de no dejarse ver por unos instantes, hasta reunir coraje, la fue llevando hacia atrás, quedando finalmente encima de su cuerpo. En lo que ella se decidía a dejarlo observar, una presión externa en su entrepierna le llenó de fuego, logrando un jadeo y que se removiera con sorpresa.

Sabía lo que era aquello, y realmente no supo si su reacción fue por vergüenza de sentir la excitación del chico, o por puro instinto.

Él presionó los dientes, dirigiéndose a presionar los labios sobre los suyos en lo que sus manos terminaban de descender, teniendo como objetivo quitar los pantaloncillos.

Estuvieron fuera cuando finalmente se decidió a dejar caer ambos brazos a los lados, confiando en su consciencia, indicadora de que no se arrepentiría.

Su cabello desparramado por toda la extensión del colchón, rizos rojos con olor embriagador e irreconocible. Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos apenas abiertos, respiración entrecortada y esa mirada tan profunda e intimidada hacia él. Brazos extendidos a los lados, dejando todo su ser a la vista, una pequeña mueca en sus labios, como si fuera el inicio de una sonrisa.

La sonrisa más hermosa que pudo haber contemplado.

Se acercó a besar sus labios otra vez, metiendo las manos por debajo de su espalda para mantenerla cerca, más si era posible. Sus pieles se rozaban de manera indiscreta, haciéndoles sentir todo el calor y gusto que nunca pudieron pensar en sentir. Los brazos antes extendidos viajaron a la espalda masculina, no muy grande, más bien delgada, pero suficiente.

Sus finos dedos acariciaron toda la extensión de piel que pudo, sin omitir que sus pechos estaban en contacto con la piel ajena. Ella tenía su cuerpo en libertad, mientras él lo lleva a medio vestir.

El abrazo se prolongó por al menos un minuto, antes que los labios del muchacho presionaran con más fuerza la boca ajena. Con su tosquedad habitual y su sabor tan tierno, especial. Se incorporó para quitarse el resto de sus prendas, ella se sentó para ayudarle, ganándose una mirada incómoda en compañía de un rubor que ignoró como bien sabía.

Tiró del cinturón, desprendiéndolo para después comenzar a quitar la prenda con ayuda del muchacho, que no dejaba de observar cómo los orbes azules se mostraban curiosos por ver todo aquello que no conocía. Sus pantalones desaparecieron y ambas manos femeninas fueron a su creciente extensión, logrando que se ruborizara y contuviera el aliento.

Sostuvo sus manos, alejándola con lentitud para disgusto quien quería explorarlo, al cabo, comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo que le recorrió entera y aumentó cuando descendió a sus pechos, degustándolos con ansias, logrando que se abrazara a él para que se mantuviera allí.

Aunque los planes eran otros, y él volvió a bajar a su estómago a la par que sus manos viajaban por la cara interna de sus muslos, hasta su intimidad, cálida y abastecida de humedad gracias a sus caricias. Centró su pulgar en el botón de aquella zona, que la hizo arquearse ante la corriente placentera que surcó su sistema, mientras dos de sus otros dedos se entretenían en sus pliegues vírgenes, aquellos que, le repitió su mente, nunca un hombre había tocado.

Al verla arquearse regresó a sus pechos, todavía manteniendo su extremidad en el centro femenino. Ella se sentía retorcer de placer bajo sus manos, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza por sus gestos y por cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba exigiendo más. Las correntadas por su cuerpo eran intensas como lo pasaron a ser aún más las caricias de Hiccup.

El calor se concentró en su entrepierna cuando menos lo esperó, llenándola de un calor embriagante a ella y cada célula de su cuerpo, dejándola con la respiración alterada y el corazón latiendo frenético. Se sostuvo con una mano, sentándose a medias para mirarlo unos segundos después.

Se dirigió sin pudor a la ropa interior masculina, omitiendo el color rojo en la cara del chico o en la propia, una vez fuera, ambas manos envolvieron su hombría, logrando que él llevara sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y recargara la frente en la de ella cuando los movimientos de las manos femeninas comenzaron.

Era grande y seguía creciendo, la respiración de su compañero se irregularizaba gracias a ella, y nunca antes había sentido tener el poder sobre algo que no conocía. Él terminó por soltar de golpe la respiración, otra vez deteniéndola de su tarea.

—Hasta aquí —susurró, apoderándose de sus labios con fiereza y ganas, muchas ganas, recostándola con cuidado para posicionarse encima, tomando lugar entre sus piernas.

Sus manos quitaron los cabellos de su rostro, hundiéndose en sus ojos azules como ella también lo hizo en los suyos. ¿Realmente iba a pasar finalmente? Ella cerró los ojos, intentando callar por completo sus pensamientos temerosos. Él le miró con tanta dulzura como el momento se lo permitió.

—Mérida —susurró, para que volviera a mostrar su mirada.

Apareció una muy tímida, muy retraída, muy contraria a lo que era ella. Pero ciertamente entendía sus nervios, no eran malos, en cualquier caso él no estaba mejor. Era la primera vez que compartían tal grado de intimidad, al fin y al cabo, la primera vez que ella lo hacía, también.

Mientras se sostenía con sus codos, a cada lado del cuerpo ajeno, para mirarla y no dejar su peso encima, una de sus manos se dirigió a la mejilla suave, ruborizada, cálida. Los ojos azules le dieron una mirada que cargaba una súplica silenciosa que esperaba encontrar y, sin más, comenzó a hundirse en su interior con lentitud, sintiendo culpa por el apretón en su espalda y los párpados cerrándose con fuerza de Mérida, debido al dolor que provocaba.

Pero su mente no hizo más que perderse debido al calor.

Estaba enteramente en ella cuando le notó esbozar una sonrisa leve, intentando despreocupar a su ya muy pequeña parte cuerda, le sostuvo el rostro con las manos para besarlo suavemente.

—Duele un poco, pero está bien —Él recargó la frente en su hombro, comenzando a moverse lentamente, respirando entrecortado y soltando pequeños gruñidos debido al intento por contenerse. La dueña de los rizos notó cómo el dolor pasaba a ser ardor. Movió las caderas a la par de las de él para anunciarle, dejándoselo en claro. Abandonó su interior solo para arremeter otra vez.

Si antes presionar sus dedos sobre la espalda masculina fue suficiente, esta vez casi le entierra las uñas hasta más no poder. Abrió más las piernas por su cuenta, dejando más espacio para que su compañero se movilice, dolía pero no dejaba de sentir la necesidad. El chico inició a embestir con más soltura, sin dejar el paso tranquilo, a sabiendas de la incomodidad ajena, que aún se patentizaba entre los gestos placenteros.

Presionó su mejilla izquierda a la de ella, derecha, sin poder evitar jadear.

Mérida cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar sus gemidos rebeldes de a poco, notando algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su frente y cómo sus manos recorrían ya sin pudor desde la nuca hasta los muslos y donde podían llegar, apretando el lugar donde se hallasen cuando el calor le brindaba de más a sus sentires.

Hiccup no pudo evitar pasar de jadeos a presionar los dientes y gruñir.

Ella flexionó las piernas, pasándolas por encima de las ajenas y juntando los pies en medio de las mismas. Logrando así que él sienta más presión en su miembro y empuñara las sábanas a cada lado de su cuerpo, le notó tensarse y gruñir más fuerte hasta soltar un jadeo agonizante.

Sintió entonces una pequeña pizca de culpa, admitiendo que, a pesar de que parecía provocarle sufrimiento, se sentía bien hacerle sentir aquello.

—No… —jadeó en su oreja a modo de súplica—… Vuelvas a hacerlo.

Valiente, como bien era descripta, lo volvió a hacer, elevando las caderas a la vez que los ojos verdes del muchacho le mal miraban, sufridos por tanto gusto encima, solo para que descubriera apenas entonces lo que ella deseaba. Volvió a poner en contacto sus mejillas, una de sus manos viajó hasta la cadera femenina, sintiendo cómo sus piernas le envolvían la cintura. Sosteniéndose con el brazo libre embistió con fuerza una, dos y tres veces.

El calor les embargó cada zona del cuerpo y las piernas de Mérida lo presionaron más. Su interior lo llenaba de sensaciones nunca sentidas, y sentirse invadida por él le proporcionaba el calor y embriaguez jamás conocida. Ambos necesitaban más.

Con las dos manos afirmándose en el colchón continuó arremetiendo con fuerza, sintiendo los brazos finos envolviendo su espalda, acariciando suavemente con las uñas, enterrándolas ya cuando alcanzaba algún punto clave. Las piernas aún rodeándolo, logrando que llegara más hondo, hicieron que se olvidara del mundo.

El mundo que recordó al sentir el hormigueo en su bajo vientre, verla tirar su cuello hacia atrás y enterrar uñas en la piel de su espalda. Nuevamente sus codos lo sostuvieron he hizo que ambas manos la sujetaran por la espalda como al principio, logrando que sus pechos estuvieran al alcance de sus labios y pueda lograr hacer chocar sus caderas a las de ella más rápido.

Los gemidos y jadeos femeninos le hacían a cada segundo querer escuchar el mayor. Sus propias piernas acabaron por mantenerse sobre sus rodillas en algún momento que no percibió, sus caderas seguían siendo sujetadas con fuerza por las piernas de ella, a la vez que los brazos le envolvían la cabeza para que no desatendiera sus pechos.

Sus manos en la espalda de la arquera, espalda que se arqueaba con cada espasmo y facilitaba sus ideas. Arremetía a su cuerpo con fuerza, y ella ya no intentaba tocar toda sección de piel posible, el placer solo le dejaba espacio para presionar y gemir.

En tal instante, Hiccup sintió las piernas que lo rodeaban presionarlo más, al igual que su interior lo hacía y ella lazaba al aire un sonoro gemido que podría compararse a un grito, arañando su espalda sin querer por la tensión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se empujó dentro una vez más explotando él entonces, llenándola de su esencia, exhausto y con la cara en su cuello, respirando agitado, intentando recuperarse, temblando por el placer y la sensación de sentirle y sentirse llegar a la cima. Quitó las manos de su espalda, dejando de sostenerse con las rodillas para estirarse, al mismo tiempo que ella liberaba la cabeza de sus brazos y las piernas aflojaban notablemente el agarre a su cintura.

Recargó la cabeza en el pecho femenino luego que la especie de abrazo en la que terminaron lo liberó. Levantó la mirada segundos después, encontrándose con esa que tanto le gustaba bajando al mismo tiempo. Otra vez acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y ella cerró los ojos ante el tacto, una sonrisa cansina y todavía algo avergonzada extendiéndose en su rostro.

—¿Te he dicho que me gustas? —susurró con voz queda. Ella dejó al ver los orbes azules, con algo de sorpresa, para después reír con fuerza y diversión.

—Creo que lo mencionaste —continuó riendo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos para regalarle un beso suave y reconfortante al momento que se le acercó.

—Me gustas mucho —susurró contra sus labios, ganándose una sonrisa de los mismos.

—Tú también me gustas mucho.

Volvió a besarla, aprovechado el tener su boca a plena disposición, sintiendo la correspondencia llegar junto a un suspiro deseoso. Sin perder lugar volvió a regar pequeños besos por su cuello, ganándose nuevamente un abrazo con brazos y piernas a la vez, solo que menos fuerte. Notaba su excitación crecer nuevamente y a ella removerse inquieta debajo de sí al notarlo.

El calor, que no terminaba de consumirse en su vientre, le agolpó con fuerza ante la nueva presión en su parte baja. Todo en ella ardía, en medio del dolor y el placer que realmente no le molestaría volver a sentir. Por ello mismo, presionó con sus piernas las caderas del muchacho.

No tardó en volver a entrar, en esta ocasión de una sola vez, mientras relamía su cuello como a un dulce, haciéndole soltar un jadeo sorpresivo al sentirlo. La incomodidad latente no hizo más que aumentarle el deseo de volver a sentir aquel intenso recorrido de energía por su espalda, la explosión en su entrepierna y el calor gratificante de él.

Esta vez, ya con la respiración cansada, ambos jadeaban sin control alguno con cada fuerte embestida. Saboreó su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez, provocándole escalofríos por su respiración acelerada. Ella pasaba las manos por el final de su espalda, empuñando las manos y acariciándolo con las uñas, provocándolo.

Era rápido y sin sutileza, el cosquilleo advertía la llegada a la cúspide que ambos deseaban con fervor.

El grito de su siguiente orgasmo terminó en el aire, volviéndose cada vez más bajo hasta perderse, con ayuda de las uñas en los brazos de Hiccup, donde sus manos terminaron al final y las cicatrices en forma de medias lunas se dejaban ver en ambos. Comenzaba a pensar que le había dejado marcas por doquier.

Se miraron a los ojos en una reconstrucción completa, deseando que el momento nunca terminara y permanecieran unidos todo lo necesario. En cuanto la abandonó incluso llegó a sentirse incompleta, él descansó la cabeza entre sus pechos, inicialmente en busca de regularizar respiraciones, al final cayendo en el sueño más tranquilo que llevaba meses sin tener.

Mérida le siguió, todavía con una de sus manos acariciando el cabello corto y la otra empuñando la sábana.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el capítulo más complicado en toda mi existencia. Espero haberlo hecho bien, en serio. ._.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. :D Es lo que hace que la historia siga en pie, no dejen de dejarlos o se puede terminar todo. **

**Nos estamos leyendo, ¡cuídense todos!**


	7. Vuelos y flechas

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría.**

**Escenas para adultos al inicio, mis niñas/os. (?)**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Vuelos y flechas_

Una mirada perdida en el horizonte, desesperada por encontrar la tierra que buscaban.

Un golpe en su nuca dejándola inconsciente, la sensación de comenzar a viajar cual fantasma entre los acontecimientos.

Sangre. Filos de espadas chocando, velas encendidas y flechas por los aires.

Entonces nota un cuerpo en el suelo, grande, con barba igual de roja que sus cabellos. Todo el desastre a su alrededor, inundando el ambiente del olor insufrible a hierro. Sus manos intentan tocarlo, con atonía y lentitud.

Lo atraviesas porque eres un fantasma que no puede hacer nada.

Entonces te volteas, miras hacia atrás, donde tu cuerpo fue dejado por tu espíritu. Le observas a él que sí puede tocarte, rozar tus mejillas con la mirada abarrotada, destruida.

Alguien que no conoces le llega por la espalda, tensando el arco con la flecha que otorgará su final.

* * *

—¡Mérida!

Separó sus párpados con violencia y sentó sobre el colchón con rapidez, notándose con la respiración descontrolada y temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo. Temblores a los que no podía dar un alto. Al intentar tomar aire un jadeo abandonó su boca, logrando que empuñara las manos y el nudo no descubierto en su garganta produjera lágrimas.

—Tranquila —Los brazos de Hiccup le rodearon con calidez, acariciando su cabello y presionando con fuerza para que se calmara—. Fue una pesadilla.

En aquel momento desearía estar en igual de condiciones, pero en Berk o DunBroch, no en las tierras del clan MacGuffin cuando, suponían, faltaba probablemente menos de medio día para que la mayor embarcación enemiga llegara. El día anterior habían recibido las notificaciones con el plan dentro y pidieron a todos dirigirse para allá.

Aquel lugar estaba escondido bajo tierra, era como un refugio donde la habían metido a ella y a los otros tres primogénitos que antes mantuvieron ocultos, con la idea de no ser descubiertos. Al final de la jornada, ya cuando habían llegado y todo fue dicho, Hiccup le acompañó al cuarto con la idea de volver luego, no lo hizo y por ella no lo haría. La notaba alterada y odiaba verla así.

La pesadilla del momento no había hecho más que agravar sus pensamientos e ideas de quedarse.

Pasando las manos por sus pechos para llegar al otro lado, a lo sugerente, le volvió a recostar. No habían dejado de pasar el tiempo juntos desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, no había noches con sueños y sí muchas tardes con siestas. La energía que los había envuelto desde aquel momento no los abandonó ni tenía planes de hacerlo.

Recibió un beso en cada mejilla, los que borraron sus lágrimas fugitivas antes que los pulgares intentaran hacerlo. Los ojos azules estaban cristalinos por la pesadilla, por el rostro que le vio dar al mundo al verla muerta. Nunca podría hacer que él pasara por eso y ella no podría pasarlo tampoco sin morir después.

Se sorprendía queriéndolo tanto cuando apenas un año, y algunos meses atrás, se había negado de forma rotunda a contraer matrimonio con alguien. Su cabeza le señalaba la diferencia: tuvo tiempo para enamorarse de él, para desearlo y volcarle su confianza, para no querer que la deje y sufrir con solo imaginar su muerte.

—Te quiero —susurró. Una sonrisa le fue regalada en la oscuridad, la que notó por tener el rostro ajeno sujeto entre ambas manos. Sus labios fueron capturados con intensidad, siendo amaestrados a gusto ajeno, mordidos con suavidad para hacer que se abran y dejar paso para que su boca entera sea recorrida.

Estaba extasiado, con la mente vuelta humo. Esas simples palabras lograron que se sintiera lleno, más vivo, con ansias nuevas de volver a tenerla completamente, de hacerle ver la dicha que sentía. Sin pararse a pensar que quizá una respuesta similar pudo haber servido de la misma forma. Nada.

Hizo descender una de sus manos hasta el centro femenino por el suficiente tiempo, haciendo revivir el fuego ajeno en su interior. Sintió sus caderas ser presionadas, las manos sobre su pecho empujándolo y pronto se vio debajo de ella, notando la presión en sus labios de forma suelta, devoradora. En compañía de ello, las manos femeninas viajando al sur de su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que las finas manos le delineaban el pecho con tanas ganas, la primera que los labios suaves le devoraban el cuello con igual insistencia, haciendo que los cabellos le provocaran cosquilleos donde tocaban, sintiendo las descargas ante los tactos, distrayendo su mente de las curiosas manos que pronto llegaron a su entrepierna.

Al sentirlas en aquel lugar se irguió, sentándose con ella sobre sus piernas, sujetándole las muñecas en busca de detenerla. Un aprieto suave, quedo, como si no deseara detenerla en realidad.

—No lo hagas —susurró, recargando el mentón sobre uno de los hombros, en su oreja. Como si aquello se lo hubiera dicho un mosquito, presionó el agarre, llevando las manos por toda la extensión de la hombría, con las manos del muchacho abandonando sus brazos para dirigirse a su espalda mientras seguía concentrada en aquello.

La presión de los dedos masculinos sobre su espalda, logrando presionarla más a él cada vez, leves gruñidos en su oreja y los suspiros agitándose cada vez más, conforme aumentaba el ritmo, le desconcentraron. Fue empujada hacía atrás, quedando con la cabeza medio suspendida en el aire por haber llegado a la orilla de la cama. Él le tomó por debajo de las rodillas, atrayéndola hacía sí nuevamente.

Lo vio como depredador al acecho al momento que se acercó para posicionarse sobre ella, notándose a sí misma como un animal acorralado contra un muro de hierro al que agradecía presencia, llegando a sus labios en el mismo momento que invadía con su presencia el interior de su cuerpo.

Un gemido ahogado salió por sus labios, el placer que sin pena ni rabia le invadió de forma estrepitosa ante la entrada le hizo llevar la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto para besos deseosos, húmedos, que le hacían erizar la piel ante el aire que también expulsaba sobre su piel.

Se notaba más grande, más intenso. Los propios movimientos dentro de ella eran más intensos y profundos. Se sentía arder, quería gritar, jadear, gruñir, arañarle la espalda o los hombros para que notase todo lo que le provocaba, para desquitar la tensión abrumadora. Sentía que moriría de tanto sentimiento junto.

Lo cierto es que podía hacer todas las acciones que delató, el problema caía en que si hacía algunas de las primeras podría llamar la atención en los cuartos vecinos. El calor en su entrepierna le llevó a acompañarlo en los movimientos, elevando las caderas cada cierto tiempo para más. Hiccup le sujetaba las caderas con firmeza, arremetía con fuerza e intensidad, haciéndole creer que también la partiría al medio.

Dejó ir un gemido agonizante, aferrándose a su espalda para enterrar las uñas allí, levantando la cabeza lo que pudo para enterrar los dientes en su hombro. Gritaría si no hacía algo, era demasiado, no quería que parase por más de ello. Él le gruñó como animal en la oreja, yendo todavía más deprisa.

Demasiado calor, demasiada presión. Respiró con fuerza sobre su cuello, llenándose de su aroma embriagador, volviendo a recorrer con sus labios todo rastro de piel mientras las uñas le confirmaban que era suya y de nadie más, que estaba logrando volverla loca como ella lo estaba por hacer con él. Al momento de sentir que le mordía llevó las manos hasta las piernas femeninas para flexionarlas y lograr separarlas un poco más.

Una vez se hubo visto encerrado entre ellas salió de su interior para entrar de una nueva estocada, fuerte y profunda, haciendo que se arqueara hacia él y vuelva a presionar las uñas en su espalda. Otro gemido agonizante, le sentía desarmarse entre sus brazos conforme veía la explosión acercarse. Dejó salir por su propia cuenta un jadeo sonoro, a voz ronca. Ella exhaló el aire de su sistema, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Llegó la explosión de placer en su interior como mil olas golpeándole la espalda, fuerte e intenso como las embestidas de esa vez, junto a la esencia del muchacho liberándose. Al mismo tiempo que él caía sobre su cuerpo, exhausto, jadeando para recuperar la respiración perdida a la par de ella. Al sostenerse sobre el mentón para verla le notó con los ojos perdidos en el techo, de haber luz los hubiese notado vidriosos por sentir tanto placer.

Él no estaría mejor. Al acercarse para besarla logró que sintieran el último golpe de energía al estar aún en su interior, logrando un beso suave cargado de temblores y sonrisas divertidas.

—Estoy preocupada.

Dormitaban sin intención alguna de dormir. Los ojos verdes del muchacho fueron a los suyos, en espera de ver una respuesta u obtener una al cabo de un momento. Volteándose para rodearla con sus brazos firmemente.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, podremos contra ellos —intentó calmarla, ella también se volteó para mirarlo de frente.

—La sola idea de que pueda pasarte algo me altera.

—¿De eso trató la pesadilla? —Besó su frente, volviendo a acunarla en sus brazos, teniendo la correspondencia al abrazo en nada, lo que le confirmó la pregunta—. No pienses en eso, Mérida. Voy a vivir si tú vives.

Sonrió, tan leve, acomodándose en su pecho que resultaba cómodo con los latidos dándole una canción acompasada. Un ritmo que apenas volvía a ser tranquilo, luego de llenarse de sentimientos reconfortantes. El sueño momentáneo les alcanzó en ese momento, en paz, deseando que nada más los vuelva a molestar.

En cuanto el sol se elevó al cielo, muchos barcos con la gente de distintos clanes fueron llegando. Apenas pudieron dormir unas pocas horas hasta que el llamado general al inicio del pasillo les advirtió que debían salir.

Esperaron a ser los últimos y, una vez fuera, Chimuelo los recibió con una mirada mala, indicadora de que lo habían dejado solo entre muchos extraños que intentaban ser amistosos durante toda la noche. Hiccup se disculpó mientras Mérida no paraba de reír. Fergus los alcanzó a ver de lejos, luego de serle anunciado que el último barco de DunBroch había llegado.

Se les acercó, dando un abrazo a su niña como cada vez que la veía desde su regreso. Al soltarla dirigió una mirada al muchacho, que dio un respingo hacía atrás por la cara que el hombre enfundó.

—¿Por qué pasan tanto tiempo juntos? —Un suspiro de alivio interno les golpeó a ambos, a tal grado que al mirarse de reojo quisieron reír. Ignorantes de que Elinor no respondía ni mintiendo u ocultando cosas a su esposo, por lo que cuando éste indagó dónde se dirigía su hija todas las tardes ella respondía…

—Pasa la tarde con alguien.

Y al preguntar con cuál alguien…

—Un pretendiente.

Lindas formas de enterarse de las cosas. La verdad era que debido a eso no dejó de observarla en el día que llevaban juntos, ninguno de los hijos de los Lord fue de acercarse más que en las comidas a charlar, pero notó que no lo hicieron únicamente a ella, se acercaban a Mérida e Hiccup, porque ambos pasaron todo el día a la par, entre arcos, flechas y Chimuelo.

—Ya me dirán después —se auto indicó en voz alta. Su hija asintió a ello, dejándole en claro que lo haría.

Los dragones llenaban los cielos, la gente caminaba por todas partes. A partir de ese momento en que el sol llegó a la cima, solo les quedó esperar a que aparecieran. Todos los posibles luchadores de todos los clanes se encontraban en las tierras de MacGuffin, cualquier barco que apareciera a la lejanía sería sospechoso y quienes sobrevolaban eran los encargados de confirmarlo.

Hiccup estaba entre ellos, dando desde ese momento las vueltas necesarias por los aires, desviando la mirada al suelo, donde Mérida se acostumbraba a un caballo blanco, completamente diferente a Angus, a la vez que amarraba con fuerza el carcaj a su cintura y cruzaba el arco por su cabeza.

Habían intentado hacer desistir a los cuatro hijos reconocidos, pero todos querían pelear por más de ser a quienes buscaban. De hecho, habían regresado con el enojo patentado hacía sus padres por haberlos hecho a un lado, la más tranquila con respecto a eso había sido Mérida, únicamente porque fue la más grave a terminar luego del intento de secuestro a su persona, y por haber terminado donde terminó, junto a Hiccup.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones, sin despegar la atención de las señales de alerta. Quedaba la espera, los notarían pasar aunque no fuera su principal destino parar allí, gracias a los dragones. Pero esperar resultó una agonía pasados treinta minutos de que las preparaciones estuvieron listas.

Un zumbido llegó desde el cielo, era la primera alerta. Un dragón descendió de los aires, plantándose justo al frente de donde se encontraban los cinco líderes, ellos darían la segunda señal.

—No viene únicamente la embarcación más grande —enunció. Ante las confusas miradas que todos dieron, explicó—. Son más.

—Se puede tratar de todas las embarcaciones juntas, tanto pequeñas como la mayor —Macintosh intentó estirar el cuello, en busca de ver si se seguían acercando. —Deben venir para dar el final definitivo.

—Les haremos frente —indicó Fergus, los cuatro se llevaron a la boca los dedos para silbar a quienes más cerca tenían, dirigiéndose a los barcos para adentrarse al mar en caso de un intento de escape enemigo. No los dejarían ir después de tanto daño causado.

Las trompas hicieron el trabajo de anunciar a los que se encontraban detrás, sobre los caballos y a pie con espadas, escudos y arcos. Mérida allí, Hiccup dándole una mirada desde el cielo y ella a él desde el suelo, encontrándose en un momento sin saberlo, para después dirigir la atención al frente.

La primera bomba asestó justo en medio de la formación, esparciéndolos por los alrededores para evitar las llamas y el humo. Los dragones comenzaron a lanzar sus llamaradas y venenos, el ruido de los metales chocando desde las embarcaciones también se hicieron escuchar pronto.

Aturdimientos, golpes, bombas.

Los barcos aliados comenzaron a acercarse hacía los enemigos en cuanto los mismos intentaron pisar tierra firme. Chimuelo surcó los aires intentando ser devuelto a la concentración por el jinete, los sonidos no hacían más que aturdirlo y un golpe en falso podría hacer que los de su lado terminasen mal.

Los gritos de guerra de los líderes, sus seguidores y los vikingos eran un coro que les revivía más a quienes se encontraban al fondo.

Los enemigos pisaron tierra y entonces el caballo de Mérida y los de sus compañeros, a los lados, avanzaron a pie firme. Sujetó una flecha del carcaj, la que apuntó al cielo en espera de que callera cerca de quienes abandonaban las aguas. Lanzó con destreza una y otra vez, ignorando realmente si a quien daba era o no era a quien debía dar.

Las marchas contrarias y propias se entrelazaron tanto en los barcos como en el suelo, donde los espadazos iban de un lado a otro, las flechas atravesaban y los dragones aplastaban lo que podían mientras no eran distraídos. Sangre, olor a hierro, pesadez en los hombros, sudor corriendo por los cuerpos luchadores.

El caballo la arrojó al suelo cuando una flecha le dio en las costillas. Se puso en pie sujetando la espada que había colgado al mismo, cruzándose el arco por un momento para comenzar a avanzar a mano limpia, con los jóvenes Macintosh y Dingwall cubriéndole la espalda mientras ella hacía lo propio.

Las velas de los barcos, tanto enemigas como aliadas, cayeron sobre las embarcaciones incendiadas y voladas por llamaradas de dragones, por las bombas de las catapultas ajenas que daban lucha interminable.

Lord Dingwall y MacGuffin se encontraban en los barcos, donde notaban, los que sobrevolaban, cómo su lado comenzaba a invadir el ajeno como hormigas. Ganaban en los mares. Por tierra se veían avanzando cada vez más, con bajas incontables y caídos por donde se mirase.

Una de las bolas de fuego de Chimuelo hizo volar en pedazos una de las barcazas.

Hiccup intentaba por todos los medios no cansar a su amigo aparte de seguir ayudando por los aires. No resultaba fácil a tal altura. Donde podía disparar ya tenía muchas probabilidades de herir mucha caballería aliada. Descendió entonces, como muchos otros hicieron para apoyar en tierra.

Fergus y Lord Macintosh se vieron chocando espalda con espalda cuando Estoico se hizo ver, machacando gente con su hacha y martillo para alivianarles la carga. No tardó en terminar junto a sus compañeros, rodeado, aún así continuando con sus golpes y porrazos a los que más cerca tenía, como también seguían a espada limpia el rey y el moreno.

El líder vikingo levantó el mazo y, al girarse, la espada enemiga, que iba dispuesto a tomarlo por sorpresa, apenas rozó sus ropajes gracias a una flecha que atravesó la garganta de quien estuvo a punto de dar el golpe.

Fergus pudo observar como quien le atacaba por la espalda, al girarse, recibía una puñalada limpia por la espalda también. Al verlo caer, Hiccup se vio detrás, con cara de pocos amigos por lo desagradable que le resultaba hacer esas cosas.

Mérida era observada desde su posición por Estoico, que luego de ver caer a su atacante buscó a su salvador. En un pequeño momento hubo un agradecimiento mudo entre los cuatro, dado por un asentimiento o alguna seña.

Los ojos azules de la arquera se fijaron a su alrededor, no descubrió a ninguno de los hijos de los Lord, volvió a fijar la vista en los adultos, más allá, cerca de los botes donde un desconocido encendía la bomba, seguramente una de las últimas. Arquera, afinó la mirada para saber cuál era su espacial trayectoria.

Corrió con la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron, rebasando a los adultos, ante su sorpresa de ver el rojo cabello pasando por su lado cual rayo.

Sus pies tocaron el agua de la costa al mismo momento que fruncía el cejo, en plena concentración. Vista de águila. Sujetó el arco y preparó una de sus flechas, dejando ir el aire de su cuerpo, la soltó.

Surcó el agua, atravesando la cuerda de la catapulta así la bomba se lanzaría antes que su peso fuera ajustado, para no caerles encima. Saltó como un elástico a los aires, no pudo llegar antes para evitar que fuera encendida, pero al menos no llegaría al medio del pueblo para darse más tiempo de ataque o huida.

Cayó con pesadez al agua, en las orillas, explotando con más potencia que las que habían visto alguna vez, creando una honda que les hizo retroceder un paso y agitó las aguas estrepitosamente con los barcos en ellas.

Mérida se cubrió la cabeza al verla. Notó por un momento un golpe abrupto en su espalda y cabeza que le hicieron doblar las piernas y caer de rodillas. Los invasores eran suprimidos y vueltos seres inertes en los suelos, el mar entero era un río de sangre mayor al del puerto de DunBroch el día que intentaron secuestrarla. Al abrir los ojos el mareo le llenó, sus cabellos borrosos y las olas rojas y transparentes golpeándole eran una completa agonía.

No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera un pensamiento.

Cayó hacia delante, sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no dar de lleno al agua. La arena impregnó sus dedos, sus rizos más largos se mojaban. Ella sonreía quedamente porque había logrado que el golpe crítico no fuera tan crítico. Y al sentir desvanecerse, unos brazos la sujetaron, volteándola para que mire al cielo, el que fue obstruido por un par de ojos verdes desesperados.

—¡Mérida! —Le recargó, moviendo su rostro para mirarla a la cara, moviendo el pelo del rostro, pálido por el mareo. La sonrisa que ella le regaló le fue contagiada, las lágrimas surcaron su rostro con angustia y las manos finas le rozaron las mejillas, lloraba y sonreía, ella también lo hacía.

Era una mezcla de júbilo, de alegría infinita por ambos estar vivos, por lograr pelear lo suficiente y hasta por demás. También rabia por haberse arriesgado, por provocarse el temor de ver al otro morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Aún con esa mezcla encima le envolvió en sus brazos, en un abrazo donde dejó salir un suspiro con demasiado alivio.

Fergus llegó con rapidez a la escena, ya cuando el muchacho lograba poner en pie a la chica. La estrujó con todas sus fuerzas, besándole la frente y las mejillas con los ojos cristalinos, recordándole en tal momento que no era solo entre ellos que la preocupación acechaba. El propio Estoico se dedicó a palmear la espalda de su hijo entre regaños por haber hecho tal cosa que no iba en sus planes, como descender a pelear en tierra.

Con el agua hasta las rodillas, los cinco líderes elevaron sus armas al cielo. Señal de victoria con sus hijos a las espaldas, alzando el pecho en orgullo y con miradas cansadas, abarrotadas, con los pueblos en frente dejando la garganta en gritos de triunfo y dicha, elevando los brazos como solo quien gana la guerra puede hacerlo.

Los siguientes días fueron trabajosos, juegos en medio de las reconstrucciones, carcajadas por las noches cuando se reunían todos a cenar antes de descansar. Despedidas a los caídos, condolencias dadas a muchas familias y a padres que volvían sin hijos, mismo que a hijos que volverían sin padres.

Las relaciones entre los primogénitos y los líderes mejoraron al grado en que padres e hijos se perseguían entre los juegos mismos, ayudándose a cargar con las cosas y charlando a solas llegada la noche. Muchas disculpas se pidieron y muchos abrazos se correspondieron, alegrándose de no ser ellos quienes vieron a sus seres más queridos caer, y sintiendo la impotencia clara por aquellos que sí.

La única verdad buena era que el final de la guerra había llegado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron todos muy alentadores y por cuenta, así que hoy no hay anónimos. XD**

**Este capítulo me costó una BARBARIDAD. Y cuando digo barbaridad, me refiero a GRAN barbaridad. No hay nada que se me complique, incluso más que el lemon, como las escenas de bélicas o de batalla. ¡Es jodidamente estresante! Pero todo es por ustedes y, como pueden ver, el fic está que se termina ya. :c **

**Mil disculpas por tardarme, la realidad es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto marca Jelsa (JackFrostxElsa), que me está costando como no se imaginan. XD Todo gracias a la musa que llegó para dejarme la idea a medias. ù.u**

**Dejen sus comentarios o les borro el continuará y acá se queda todo. **

**Dejo de hablar porquerías, ¿verdad? XD **

**Nos estamos leyendo, ¡cuídense mucho!**


	8. Suerte y amor

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a DreamWorks, Valiente es propiedad de Disney Pixar. Esta historia sí es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**El caballo y el dragón**

_Suerte y amor_

—Hiccup —Su padre le increpó fuera de las salas de enfermería donde atendían el aturdimiento que Mérida había recibido, notándolo ya prácticamente extinto. El gran hombre se acercó a colocar una mano en uno de sus hombros—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas manteniendo una relación con la princesa de DunBroch?

Pareció meditarlo un poco, porque la realidad era que no prestaron atención a ello.

—Meses, supongo que más de cuatro —decidió responder, inseguro, porque le parecía que había sido mucho más. El mayor asintió. Si Fergus se había molestado por ser de los últimos en enterarse, ¿qué debía de decir una de las personas que especialmente tenía que haberlo sabido mucho antes?—. Un día salí a volar y me la encontré en los bosques de DunBroch, simpatizamos rápido y en poco tiempo la relación se formó.

—¿Fue antes que nos aliáramos? —Recibió una afirmativa, palmeando sus hombros con algo de diversión.

—Suerte para ustedes que lo que Estoico llegó a decirme ese día fue que aceptaba el acuerdo de paz y no que quería otra guerra por territorio —dijo Fergus, llegando por atrás para posicionar una de sus manos en el otro hombro de Hiccup, que pronto sintió la tensión formándose para él en compañía del peso encima.

Mérida apareció frente a los tres entonces, sonriendo y tan iluminada como nunca la podían haber visto y como no la volverían a ver en algún tiempo (aunque lo ignoraban). El muchacho se acercó con una sonrisa similar a envolverla con sus brazos, cálida y reconfortable, fuerte. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar a su padre por sobre el hombro del chico.

Fue una tan profunda y sincera que ni el rey o su acompañante la olvidarían. El azul brillante y cristalino de plena felicidad. La mirada enamorada que, aseguraban, el chico también les estaría mostrando. Ojos con los que le miró de frente dibujando una sonrisa, cerciorándose entonces de que era mutuo y que estaría allí por los años siguientes.

—Solo espero que no me den nietos tan rápido.

Estoico soltó una carcajada monumental, tan fuerte y divertida que le fue contagiada a todo aquel maltrecho que pasaba o salía de la enfermería.

Si las muestras de afecto de su padre le habían parecido muchas, nunca imaginó que hasta sus hermanos, cuando pisara el castillo, la recibirían entre abrazos y con lagrimones en los ojos. Elinor le abrazó con fuerza antes que fuera estrujada por su esposo, que alegó no tener intenciones de hacer que se alejara de su lado por lo que quedaba de la velada de celebración.

Las gaitas sonaban y los saltos que alimentaban los pasos de bailes no se dejaron esperar. Faldas de vestidos de damas y faldas masculinas iban y venían, entreverando pasos modernos de Escocia con aquellos de los que provenían: los vikingos. La gente bebía y reía, las historias se contaban y más de uno aún no paraba de tragar comida.

Discusiones verbales y peleas físicas leves, sin poder evitar las competencias ocasionales por la rivalidad latente entre los líderes de los clanes, donde se añadía Estoico cada vez más, como se había añadido en plena guerra a la pelea con sus pares. Burlas, gritos, insultos y halagos. Elinor persiguiendo a los trillizos para que no metan la pata y descubriendo, una vez recorrido todo el salón del trono, que dos personas faltaban.

Dicen las historias que la tranquilidad es hermosa en muchas formas, la que uno prefiera, pues hay muchos conceptos de tranquilidad. Hay quienes se cansan y buscan dormir, otros que prefieren una fiesta y un vaso con alguna bebida alcohólica en mano. Y otros pocos que con mantenerse cerca de otra persona se sienten en los cinco sentidos.

Al acariciar su espalda desnuda le provocó una risa, el cosquilleo le hizo erizar los cabellos. Se volteó con una mirada de reproche a verlo, sujetando su rostro para besarlo con ternura, llevando las manos propias a la espalda masculina. Pronto estuvo sobre ella, moviendo los cabellos del rostro tan hermoso y acariciándolos al cabo.

Ella sonreía, feliz de tenerlo de aquel modo, contemplándola con firmeza y adoración, provocándole renovadas ganas de besarlo y no dejar de hacerlo. Porque nunca se podría cansar de ello. Copiando acciones elevó las manos hasta su rostro, moviendo los cabellos más largos para después enredarlos levemente en sus finos dedos. Él cerró los ojos por el contacto, suavemente.

—Eres hermosa —le susurró, abriendo los ojos con igual lentitud, inclinándose para presionar sus labios con los de ella. Mérida sonrió al sentir el contacto profundizarse, hundiendo las manos más entre los cabellos castaños para corresponder.

Era como un sueño que nadie esperaba tener, ver a la terca princesa de DunBroch enamorada de un vikingo al que siempre se le vio interesado en quien fue su primera novia. Sentir el cariño casi mágico que se tenían y esa conexión que inexplicablemente les indicaba eternidad. Hay quienes confunden al amor y quienes lo pueden sentir solo una vez en la vida.

Es interesante ver a esas dos clases de entes encontrarse cuando el primero ya lo confundió y la segunda no amó. Porque suele terminar con uno de los amores más reales. Quien confundió ya asegura, mientras que quien ama por primera vez no se siente capaz de volver a sentirlo por alguien más.

Sus ojos, mirándose con el amor que no dejarían de sentir, se veían ante el otro como los más hermosos jamás vistos. En ese instante pudo explotar el mundo, pudieron entrar y encontrarlos en esa situación bochornosa, ambos desnudos y en la misma cama luego de que ocurriese lo obvio, y posiblemente solo lograrían que a lo sumo carcajearan por la vergüenza.

Algunos días después, uno a uno, los clanes regresaron a sus tierras. Las celebraciones se vieron terminadas y aún faltaban muchas cosas por reconstruirse. Si bien el que más desesperado por irse era Estoico, puesto que no confiaba en que Bocón esté llevando muy bien al pueblo luego de tanto tiempo, entendía que lo que menos deseaba su hijo era separarse de ella.

Y por más de saber que podría regresar solo cuando quisiera, era él quien no quería dejar solo al muchacho.

Dos días enteros luego de la partida del último clan, finalmente prepararon los dragones y embarcaciones para partir. El chico podría quedarse más tiempo si lo que deseaba era llegar junto a su padre y, en tal momento, ninguno de los dos se veía a la vista de nadie. Llevaba un rato que el vikingo había sujetado la mano de _su mujer_ para llevarla donde se conocieron, junto a Angus y Chimuelo.

—¡No hagas eso!

Una de sus manos viajaba entre apretones por sus costillas y piernas, haciéndole quedar sin aire de las cosquillas, mientras la otra le revolvía el pelo rebelde lleno de rizos. Pataleaba en lo que él no desistía. Su cara ya se encontraba roja por la falta de aire y las carcajadas limpias. Angus parecía querer ir a defenderla, sin atreverse todavía así a pisar las piedrillas.

Las cosquillas pararon luego de un empujón bien dado.

Se le subió encima con ambas manos sosteniéndole los brazos, no era noticia que podría soltarse de querer, pero era divertido verla con el cejo medio arrugado y recuperando la respiración entre las risas disminuyendo. Se irguió únicamente para hacer chocar sus labios, a lo que ella soltó sus brazos en busca de corresponder, cayendo hacía atrás y aprovechando para girarse y dejarla nuevamente debajo.

Alerta de que regresara a intentar hacerle cosquillas, le tomó por sorpresa la invasión a su boca por parte de la ajena. Correspondió de forma intensa, siguiendo el paso como le era indicado. Hiccup unió sus frentes, rozando sus narices levemente y provocándole una risa baja.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa y repentina aparición de la pregunta. Él se apuró a agregar.

—Cuando sea el momento.

—Sí, me casaría contigo —respondió, más rápido y más segura de lo que el vikingo se esperó. Pasó a sonreír con diversión cuando a él le tocó abrir más de lo usual los párpados. Hizo presionar sus labios otra vez, buscando el calor que tanto le gustaba sentir por su parte. Para su suerte él no tardó en devorar sus labios como un niño hambriento u hombre sediento, cualquiera de las dos clasificaciones pudieron quedar de maravilla.

Los dedos, imitando saltos y ser pequeñas piernas comenzaron a dirigirse a su cadera, presionando y causándole cosquillas más leves que las de antes, hasta llegar a sus muslos, pasando a tocar con intensidad, subiendo a los glúteos que apretó con fuerza, ganándose un jadeo y que las caderas ajenas dieran con las suyas.

—Siempre tienes que hacer algo para provocarme, ¿verdad? —susurró, mirándola directo a los ojos, con voz ronca.

—Como si nunca hicieras nada —se quejó, levantando la cabeza para morder sus labios y sujetar su rostro con fuerza, besándolo con ganas. La hizo girar para que quedara encima, con las manos sobre el pecho y sentada justo en el punto exacto. Envió una mirada cargada de picardía antes de inclinarse a besarlo y comenzar a moverse donde sentía que el crecimiento se notaba.

Los ojos del muchacho se cerraron, cargando su rostro de una mirada de sufrimiento. Aunque lo que menos sentía era dolor o algo por el estilo. Conforme se sentía crecer, la notaba yendo más rápido, queriendo sentir más aquella presión en su propia entrepierna. Abrió uno de sus ojos solo para notarla con la respiración entrecortada y muy concentrada en su propia expresión. Mejillas sonrosadas y los labios levemente hinchados por los besos.

Le levantó el chaleco y las camisas para dejar su vientre y parte de su pecho a la vista, a la par que agachaba la cabeza para repartir besos por esas zonas. Las manos fueron directo a donde sus cuerpos se rozaban con descaro, pasándolas por la extensión que ya conocían sus extremidades. Fue su turno de estirar el cuello para atrás, queriendo que se detuviese y a la vez no. Perdiendo la paciencia y las ganas de dejarse dominar de aquel modo.

Se irguió, sentándose con dificultad, las manos hundiéndose en las piedras de la superficie al querer sostenerse con firmeza, por lo que, una vez sentado, directamente las hizo ir a las piernas femeninas, levantando el vestido en el camino mientras se dedicaba a recorrer cuello y escote del vestido con sus labios. Hizo que se tumbara un momento para quitarle la ropa que cubría su intimidad, una vez hecho, él fue regresado a la antigua posición para que bajara sus pantalones lo suficiente.

Le tomó por las caderas cuando logró sentarse otra vez, sosteniendo la falda del vestido a aquella altura. Mérida se le posicionó encima para lograr que comenzara a entrar en su interior.

El calor les llenó los poros y pronto comenzó a moverse tal y como lo había hecho con la ropa encima hacía unos momentos. El vestido a sus espaldas fue desatado un poco para que pudiese haber libre acceso a sus pechos. Le abrazó por el cuello cuando Hiccup comenzó a atenderlos con necesidad plena.

Los gemidos se escapaban de su boca, nuevamente todo era el calor mutuo que tanto gustaban compartir. Se movía con rapidez, notando las manos masculinas casi ceñirse a su espalda por la presión que ejercía en su piel. Cada espasmo era más potente que el otro, mejor, igual que cada encuentro íntimo que compartían, por más parecido que fuese al anterior.

Los llenaba, se sentían completos por más de estar desarmados o a punto de desfallecer por el cansancio. Eran el uno para el otro y lo notaban más en ese momento que en cualquier otro, aunque lo habían descubierto probable cuando habían logrado soltarse las confesiones que no pudieron con nadie más.

Dejó salir un sonoro gemido cuando finalmente llegó, recargando la frente en el hombro femenino. Su cabello sintió los tirones que su mujer le dio cuando también llegó, casi a la par suya, apoyando después el mentón sobre su cabeza, quedándose en tal posición por unos momentos, en busca de hacer perdurar los sentires y recuperar la respiración.

Pronto Mérida dejó ceder sus rodillas e Hiccup aprovechó para recostarla, sujetando las prendas femeninas que había quitado para ayudarle a colocárselas. Sonrió divertida por el gesto, notándolo subirse los pantalones y sentándose uno frente al otro para que ella lo ayudase también con la ropa superior. Seguidamente se recostaron en las piedras, como la primera noche que pasaron juntos, diferenciando que esta vez un brazo rodeaba a la muchacha para mantenerla cerca del cuerpo ajeno.

El cansancio les llenó la mente, el atardecer en el horizonte que tenían de frente no provocaba otro sentimiento que querer cerrar los ojos y terminar de relajarse. Al mirar a su alrededor notaron que ni el caballo ni el dragón estaban presentes, seguramente los habían espantado cuando su exceso de cariños comenzó.

Por un momento las risas les mantuvieron despiertos, hasta que finalmente él cayó derrotado por el ambiente y el cansancio. Su compañera no tardó en seguirle las acciones.

Un escalofrío le hizo gemir perezosa y removerse donde dormía, haciendo que recordara de dónde se trataba y fuera abriendo los ojos con igual pereza. El par de orbes verdes le esperaban también a medio abrir, con la mirada relajada y el rostro tranquilo. Estaban realmente relajados, sintiendo el equilibrio necesario para poder dejar de preocuparse por cosas innecesarias.

Como que de tantos encuentros íntimos no terminaran esperando un medio vikingo escocés. Nuevamente no necesitaban nada más y sabían que no lo necesitarían mientras estuvieran juntos.

—Creo que empiezo a amarte —la voz ronca del muchacho le hizo terminar de abrir los ojos, logrando una mueca de su parte.

—Qué bueno, no quería ser la única asustada por creer lo mismo —Esbozó una sonrisa contagiosa, seguida de una risa que fue tragada por el viento mismo.

Allí a sus espaldas, Chimuelo bufó entre sueños mientras Angus, en la entrada a la pequeña playa, se encontraba echado dormitando también. Habían regresado en algún momento que no notaron en absoluto.

El caballo salvaje y valiente que confunde al amor, el dragón desconfiado y tímido que solo se enamora una vez.

Resultaba llamativo que las mascotas de cada uno fueran la mezcla exacta de cada uno de ellos. Porque Mérida era salvaje y valiente, con el temperamento suficiente para enamorarse una sola vez. Hiccup era desconfiado y tímido, habiendo podido confundir al amor con la admiración y la aceptación que recibiría si lograba conquistar a Astrid.

Volvieron al castillo para el almuerzo y él se despidió de ella en la tarde.

_El momento_ sería en unos años, cuando ninguno de los dos lograra ya soportar la espera de ver al otro llegar o el viaje para poder verse, que cada vez se volvía más largo por las ansias. Cuando ya el bebé de Astrid y Patán se encontrase empuñando un pequeño martillo e intentando dar los primeros pasos, con ayuda de los muchos amigos de sus padres, que le tenían de cerca alegando lo buen entrenador y vikingo que sería.

Un niño rubio de ojos oscuros, entrecejo arrugado y mirada desafiante, que peleaba a los otros niños en busca de ser el único y más visto, de destacar por ser él y nada más. La digna combinación entre la fiereza de su madre y la muy elevada autoestima de su padre.

Notándose cerca de tres años manteniendo el tipo de relación, sin llegar la metida de pata que en secreto ambos esperaban para dar fin al romance medianamente oculto, luego de pensar con insistencia cómo anunciarlo y qué decisiones tomar. Finalmente las cosas se alinearon para convencerlos de que el momento había llegado.

—¿Vengo a ser rey o me ayudas con una tribu de vikingos y dragones? —Le sujetó por la cintura y ella llevó las manos a su pecho. Pareció meditarlo un poco antes de contestar.

—DunBroch tiene otros tres posibles reyes, tú no tienes hermanos. Así que, ¿por qué no me enseñas a entrenar dragones?

Lo cierto es que todo ocurriría en DunBroch al principio, el listado, la boda, la cena y la celebración al final.

Al cabo de cientos de vestidos ella elegiría el de tono amarillo, delicado, con una cinta verde que se lo sujetaba a la cintura. Sin velo que cubra su cara, con la corona rodeando su frente y presionando sus cabellos a cada lado de su cabeza, por sobre las orejas. Elinor lloraría como toda madre orgullosa y los niños atarían el pie de madera de su padre a las bancas donde se sentaban.

Al ponerse en pie, ésta volaría al suelo con todos los invitados sentados encima. Harris, Hubert y Hamish desaparecidos para la hora en que ocurriese. Las carcajadas de los líderes de los clanes sentados más al fondo y la pelea que pronto se hizo lugar en medio de la ceremonia. La cual, más que molestar a los novios o incluso a Elinor, les hizo carcajear de forma interminable, hasta luego de enunciar que aceptaban.

—No se diviertan tanto, si sus hijos nacen pelirrojos o con rizos tendrán problemas similares —advirtió Fergus, siendo secundado por varios de los presentes allí que escucharon.

La diversión seguiría por el resto de la cena, entre chistes varios, conversaciones que incomodarían a la pareja y al final una guerra de pastel patrocinada por los mismos terribles chiquillos que, aún pisando los diez años, se veían entre travesuras por varios años más. Para los invitados acabaría llegada la madrugada cuando la comida y la bebida se acabara, para los recién casados era como si apenas comenzara.

—¿Me dejarás respirar? —indagó, insinuante, cuando ya todos se habían marchado a dormir y quedaban solos en el salón. Hiccup rió con diversión por tal insinuación, se habían estrenado hacia tiempo, pero debía admitir que tener el permiso de todos lo inspiraba.

La sujetó por la cintura, recargando su mentón en el hombro. Ella cruzó los brazos por sobre sus hombros propios, abrazándolo con ternura. El paso del vals lento les había quedado en los pies, se mecían suavemente de un lado a otro, en círculos. Seguían el ritmo de la música en su cabeza sin seguir realmente los pasos originales.

—Te amo —le susurró en la oreja suavemente, ella aumentó más la presión del abrazo.

—También te amo —respondió, con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Elinor miraba desde la parte superior de las escaleras, con una mano en el pecho, enternecida. Fergus a su lado con un brazo rodeándole los hombros. Se recargó en su pecho y él pasó el brazo a la cintura, llevando el otro para terminar de dar el abrazo completo.

Su boda había sido en el mismo lugar, al fin y al cabo, y al final de la noche tomaron asiento fuera para despejarse de tanto alboroto. Esa ceremonia había sido mucho más alborotada que la de Mérida, sin duda. Con el solo recuerdo mostraron una sonrisa, regresando la vista a los recién casados que ahora compartían un beso tierno y tranquilo.

—Nos quedan tres, Fergus —le intentó tranquilizar por la desdicha en la mirada del hombre.

—Tienen la misma edad, se irán al mismo tiempo —reclamó. Su mujer dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

—No vamos a tener otro hijo a estas alturas, pueden volver a ser más de uno —suspiró hondo con el solo recuerdo del trabajo que le tomó tener a los trillizos, su marido le volvió a abrazar con fuerza, riendo con diversión.

—Al menos lo intenté.

—Sí, y ya te sirvió una vez.

_Fin._

* * *

**Que me cuesta darle final a los fanfics, por favor. D: **

**Queda el epílogo, me consta y les consta, aunque sea mucho más corto que todos los capítulos del fic. XD La historia no iba a ser más que esto, aunque no lo crean, hubo un inicio, conflictos, resoluciones y sin más llegó el final, por más que lo vaya a extrañar. T_T**

**Espero firmemente que mi inspiración ahora crezca para seguir con el proyecto marca Jelsa o con algo nuevo de estos dos (no se ilusionen, estoy seca).**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios. Anónimos: **

**Sam 3: Muchas gracias por tu aliento en el comentario, en serio. Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic. Espero verte en el final, un saludo, cuídate mucho. :D**

**A todos: nos estamos leyendo. ^^ **


End file.
